Rowling, your epilogue sucks
by Naniro
Summary: You didn't like Harry Potter's Epilogue? Here's another version, Draco Malfoy had eventually married Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley had married...well Luna Lovegood! How did this happen?R&R.K for safety, prehabs T later Draco/Hermione; Ginny/Luna
1. 19 years later

**A/N Hi, guys. It's my first story. I'm Bulgarian and English is not my native language, but I've been studying it and I've read a lot of fan fictions here. I've probably made a lot of mistakes in the text, so please don't be too harsh at least this time. If you don't understand something, just ask, I'll be happy to answer you. Enjoy.**

**Row, your epilogue sucks!**

19 years later

Chapter 1

A large sprit of smoke was shot in the air by the big red locomotive. It was 10:50, September the 1st. Platform 9 and ¾ was as every year on this day full of long cloaked wizards and witches sending their children, brothers and sisters to Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The clamour spread away above all eager children and their proud-but-sad parents.

It was a gorgeous day. Sun was shining; wind was playfully blowing, birds singing, kids laughing. You'd certainly smile on the perfect happiness emanated by the crowd.

You would noticed an anxious boy with stricken aback brown hair running towards some girl who seemed a couple years older. Unlike him she looked perfectly calm and staid, a sarcastic even cold look in her eyes. The boy stopped and pulled down the sleeve of her Hogwarts uniform which she had already put on.

"We're going, Alex, we're going! We'll see Hogwarts! I can't believe it!" he bubbled almost jumping from joy.

"No, you'll see it, I've already been there. It's my third year as you know" the girl cocked her head shaking a little her white blond curls.

"C'mon, Alex, I know you're exited too. It's just so great!" his gray eyes glowing.

"Calm down, Rax, you're embarrassing me! Merlin, I'm so much more matured!" she hissed.

"But… I thought…" he pouted his lips.

"You can think? I doubt it. If the brain meant gold, you would be as poor as a mouse" the girl's eyes darkened to the color of baked coffee.

"Oh, give your brother a brake, Alexandra" they heard their mother's voice.

"And please, stop stealing my lines" her father added.

"But, mom, should I look after him the whole time?" Alexandra whined.

"Oh, dear, you're so much more matured, you shouldn't complain" the mother smiled sarcastically.

"Mom!" the girl was about to whine again when her look changed to perfectly calm again "Stop stealing my lines"

"You got your father's guts, who'd know!" the older woman laughed.

"Rax, we got your watch back. You have forgotten it in the Leaky Cauldron." The man handed him an ancient silver watch.

"Dad, do you think I'm going to be in Slitherin?" the boy looked a bit terrified.

"Son, all my family, including me, has been in Slitherin" the father sighed "And as you know we are a great ancient…"

"…Aristocratic kin, I know" the boy finished, but seemed rather ashamed from the fact.

"Abraxas, listen" the mother said, kneeling to her son's level "You're named on one of the greatest members of the Malfoy family; you should wear it with proud. Many great wizards had been Slitherins"

"And many terrible ones" the boy didn't notice the flinch of his father's face.

"Maybe the boldest headmaster of Hogwarts and the bravest man that I knew was a Slitherin" the mother smiled softly, putting a brown curl behind her ear.

"Really?" Rax' eyes widened with curiosity "Who?"

"Severus Snape" she caressed the boy's hair "And he was also your father's godfather"

'Why haven't you told me, Dad?"

"For Merlin's sake, what is the big deal!" shouted the sister "Mom was a Gryffindor, Dad was a Slitherin, I'm in Ravenclaw, so you have to be in Hafflepaff. So we will have the full set!"

"Alex is damned right" the father said and almost avoiding his wife's "Don't screw in front of the children" continued "I used to care a lot about that house stuff, then your mother stormed in my life and evaporated the mind out of me. Ask me now, I'm not sorry a little tiny bit"

"If you, guys, are finished with the drama speeches, we should go, because the train's leaving in two minutes" Alex noted coldly.

"Ok, go, why am I still seeing you" the father called out playfully.

"C'mon, Rax, and try to act like human, just this once" the blonde girl was already off with elegant dignified walk.

"Your hair is terribly bushy" his brother shouted running after her "And your teeth are big! And…"

"Your hair looks slimy this way"

"That's exactly what I wanted to tell you in our first year" the wife mocked.

"Shut up, Granger, it is aristocratic" he cut her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Hi, aunt Hermione, uncle Draco" a redhead girl on their daughter's age came bouncing, her protruded eyes sparkling "Have you seen Alex? I was looking for her."

"Considering to the fact she's our daughter and…" the man started.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Hermione hit him on the shoulder "Yes, Kate dear, she mounted in the train"

"Thank you" She said distractedly and bounced away.

Draco and Hermione Malfoy turned away to go. It was the first time they were going home just the two of them. They were probably going to miss the kid spirit in the big Malfoy Manor. On the way out they saw two women hugging and speaking to each other. They recognized their friends Luna and Ginny Lovegood who waved them.

"Hey" said Hermione "We saw Kate, she's probably on the train"

"Yeah, she said she was going to look for Alex" Ginny smiled.

"You're gonna miss it, aren't you?" Luna spoke suddenly.

"What?" Draco couldn't help but grimaced. He hadn't got used to Luna's sudden periods of frankness.

"The kid presence" the blonde woman explained calmly "We did too, when Kate was a first year. You can speak to Harry and Cho, their youngest son Albus-Severus is a first year too"

"I don't think speaking to Potter would be solution to any problems" Draco mumbled.

"We will, thanks Luna." Hermione snapped at her husband "I talk to him yesterday, we were thinking about a dinner" she turned to Ginny now "You and Luna, Draco and me, him and Cho and of course, Ron and Lavender, I heard they have a first-year too"

"It's a great idea" Ginny smiled and turned to Luna "Don't you think, honey?"

"I'm surprised, Hermione, how well you get along with Lavender after all" Lune said wondering.

"She has a not-so-bad husband, so there's nothing and none she'd be jalousie of" Draco concluded with firm tone.

"Well, just as Ginny get along with Cho" Hermione chuckled.

"I get it now" Luna said fast and kissed Ginny…

WAIT! PAUSE! If the sweet HP fan isn't already unconscious, he/she is probably wondering what the hell's going on and whose twisted mind writes a story from the end. Well let's get it started.

It all began two years after the war, a bright shiny morning…


	2. 17 years earlier

17 years earlier

Chapter 2

A bright shiny morning… Well rather a gray cloudy amazingly cold morning in the beginning of April. A dull noise waked up Hermione Granger, 19 years-old female, most N.E.W.T's in her year, hero of the War, the youngest witch in the Magical Science Department (MSD) and the most popular characteristic Harry Potter's best friend's girlfriend. She sat in bed grimacing and rubbing her eyes.

She knew the noise that had woke her up- the suffering toilet. Ron, who she lived with for two months now, should have got it chocked up again. She groaned low, because she knew that it would stink terribly for two days. She ran her fingers through her hair and looked at the clock.

Oh for Merlin's baggy culottes! It was 8:10; she was going to be late! Today was the most important day in her whole career! The MSD had dated a meeting with a commission to decide whether give her or not her own lab for her researches. The meeting was at 9:00, but she should be there in 8:30 to prepare some of her speech and her arguments. Ron had promised to wake her if he's up earlier.

She didn't have time for arguing so she leapt out of the bed and went to the kitchen to have a cup of coffee. She really hoped Ron had made coffee for both of them this time, but the only think she found was an empty cup on the table. Hermione snorted and started nervously making some coffee for herself.

Some minutes later Ron came out the bathroom, sleepily scratching his head. He walked to Hermione and wrapped an arm around her waist. He yawned in her ear instead of saying something and she flinched angrily.

"Morning" he mumbled at last "What's for breakfast?"

She glared at him in a way someone would call scaring and even evil and she poured coffee in her cup, never saying anything. Hermione was really getting tired of it all. Caring her cup she concealed in the bedroom. Ron followed her with a confused look on his face. He looked her drinking quickly her coffee and taking off her clothes, but never looking at him.

"Do you want a quickie?" he asked hopefully.

"No, Ronald, I don't want to have sex with you, I haven't made breakfast and I'm gonna be late for my meeting because you didn't wake me up how I had asked you to do" she spat everything very quickly and slam the bathroom's door.

'Was this all about?' he thought to himself 'Big deal. It's not the end of the world if she's late once.' He assaulted the fridge just to find nothing but an apple in there. He took it and sat on the couch.

Living with Hermione had turned out more difficult than he had thought. She was jumpy all the time lately. She didn't want to cook or to do his laundry and she was working endlessly. He loved her, he really did, but he couldn't understand her. Why was she taking this job so seriously? He was going to propose her in a year or so, wedding few months later and then baby. She would be wife and mother and she would be very happy with it. He didn't expect Hermione to be like his mother, but she could at least try. Ginny certainly took better care of Harry.

Hermione stormed out the room and cut his thoughts. She was fully dressed now with her hair tresses and a bag in her hand. Like she was the man in the home. Sure Ron was working in the less prestigious Department of the Magic Sports and Competitions (he hadn't managed to be an auror like Harry), but he was on charge in this home.

"Have you seen…?" she started but then her gaze fell on the half eaten apple in his hand. "Great, just… bye, see you tonight"

She walked out the front door and Disappeared leaving Ron wondering what's wrong again.

~*************************************~

Soft. Something soft was caressing her neck as she was slowly waking up. Ginny Weasley opened her eyes just to see her boyfriend's smiling face. His glasses were off and his bright green eyes were looking directly in her. They were living together for 6 weeks now and he had woke her this way most of it. Before she could even smile Harry leaned and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"Hi" he said silently when they broke apart

"Morni…" she was cut by another kiss, a bit more passionate than the previous.

"Would you like, Miss Weasley, a round before breakfast?" Harry asked with silky seductive voice.

"Hmm…" Ginny laughed "If you, Mr. Potter, are sure that it won't bother you in executing your auror's duties" and before she could tell something else he kissed her almost violently.

Twenty minutes later Harry was lying aback stretching his arms, pleased expression on his face. He let out a small groan when he looked at the clock. He got up and said before heading the bathroom.

"It was great, Gin. Would you please make some coffee? I should hurry or I'll be late" and added without waiting for answer "Thank you"

"Yeah, of course" she mumbled to herself whatever he cannot hear her. She curled in ball and wrapped her arms around her knees. This situation was painfully familiar to her, every morning the same routine and they wasn't even married yet.

As every morning Ginny tried fighting the tears and as every morning she didn't manage to. She was spending most of the time lately wondering what was wrong with her. She was young, beautiful, hero from the war, she had a pleasant job as photographer to Daily Prophet or whatever bulletin wanted her pictures, a boyfriend who was not just kind and handsome, he was the great Harry Potter himself. So why wasn't she thanking Merlin every minute of every hour of every day?

It was just _that_ feeling. Or the lack of it. Satisfaction- this was the problem. The wicked sensation of being unsatisfied. It was everywhere around her- in her dreams, in her mind, in her body.

Oh the physical part was awful. Every time Harry touched her she knew it was coming. He groaned conqueringly in pleasure in the end of every session while she was trying not to cry out in pain and moaned just because she didn't want to disappoint him. God, she had thought that the sex would be a pleasant sensation, but it was more like torture to her.

But the worst was the emotional part. She could see just for those few weeks how they were becoming identical to her parents. The way he thanked her in the habit, the way she was doing his coffee and sometimes breakfast, the way he kissed her when he left for work. Ginny wasn't able to stop imagining herself as a future Molly Weasley, perfect housewife, raising her children, taking care of her famous husband (like men always stayed in their childhood and always needed a mommy), missed the opportunity to be actually someone, to work something, to have her own personality, not just to be somebody's daughter, somebody's wife, somebody's mother.

Some tears escaped her eyes and soaked in the pillow. She was rocking slowly trying to comfort herself, but it seemed like she had no strength left. Then she heard the water in the bathroom stopping. Harry would be out in a moment, so she should make the coffee. Ginny whipped her tears and got up quickly huddling in her pink housecoat. Luckily for her Harry was going to shave now and she had just the five minutes she needed.

So when Harry went to the kitchen just 10 minutes later, he found a fuming cup of black coffee- sugar, no cream, and his nice girlfriend sipping her own. He kissed Ginny on the forehead, sat across the table and spread out Daily Prophet. They remained silent for a moment then Ginny asked.

"Will you work late today?"

"Don't know. Why?" he answered without looking up his newspaper.

"Well, Hermione have a meeting in MSD for having her own lab, if it's successful we could celebrate it."

"Great. I guess she'd be too tired for cooking, so can you do it for her?" Harry was still reading while talking to Ginny.

"Well…" she began "I don't think I could…"

"I'll be around, plus you can always ask your mother for help" he said matter-of-factly and if he had looked at her he'd see the slight green shade in his girlfriend's face.

"No, I mean I have a lot of work. Neville has his own greenhouse now and I'll write an article about it" she said some hope in her eyes.

"Neville? I haven't heard of him in a long time. How's he?" And the mission had failed again "Sorry, honey, I got to go" he said right after Ginny was opening her mouth to say something.

Harry kissed her quick on the lips and Disappeared. And the perfectly happy Ginny Weasley was on the edge of tears again.


	3. The day1

A/N Thanks for the reviews, everyone. Here's the next chapter, hope you like it. Still, I apologize if there's many mistakes and if you have any questions ask :).

The day: 1

Chapter 3

The smell in the little lobby was funny. Hermione Granger was waiting there for twenty minutes now. The commission was 15 minutes late. She was getting more and more nervous. She was pattering with her foot, repeating all she wanted to say-just like in her first year in Hogwarts. The commission was composite from four persons- the director of the Department, another Scientist, an observer from the Magic Legal Department and an investor. She knew the director of MSD, and has heard that Brian Gallaxy was in the commission, but she didn't know who the others two were.

The time passed painfully slowly. The meager secretary was writing endless forms and never looked in Hermione's direction. Despite the cold spring day she was feeling a tiny stream of sweat in her back. This was so important, she just couldn't screw up. If she got her own lab she would unveil many of magic's secrets even create new spells and contra-hexes and…

"Miss Granger" she heard a sharp voice. "Miss Granger you can come in now" the secretary said when she blinked confused "The commission's ready"

"Thank … thank you" Hermione said hesitantly and came in.

It was a rather normal room, not much different than her office. On a large desk were three of the jury's members. The fourth was in the back of the room hanging up his cloak. The director of MSD, Filipe Callenger pointed her chair in front of the desk. Brian Gallaxy waved her cheerfully while the third member- a gray haired severe woman, nodded shortly then went back to her papers. 'So she has to be the observer.' Hermione thought as she was putting away a lock of hair escaped her tress.

"We're sorry about making you wait, Miss Granger" said Callenger "But we were waiting for our investor" he nodding towards the man in the back. Hermione's guts twisted painfully in horror- the black outfit, the white blonde hair…no way "Mr. Malfoy" added the director.

Hermione felt like she's falling. She looked helplessly how Draco Malfoy, the last person in the universe who'd make something which accidently could make her happy, sat on the desk with arrogant look on his face. Wasn't his father in Azkaban? Wasn't he supposed to be hiding somewhere his ashamed ass? Merlin, this was going to be tough.

"So, let's begin" Callenger started "You're here in demand to be given a lab for your researches. Right, Miss Granger?" she nodded unable to speak "So of course we'd like to hear about your researches. How much money will they take? How much time? What will be the results?"

As she fought her urge to give up and run away, Hermione took deep breath and began with calm confident voice. She had repeated it so many times in front of the mirror, no matter what was happening she must tell them her reasons.

The interview continued as might told well. Alleluia Malfoy haven't said anything. In fact he seemed a bit bored which was good as long as he wasn't sabotaging her. Brian was doing his best to help her and the woman from MLD remained silence just writing some stuff in her papers.

"Well" said Callenger in the end "If the others members of the jury haven't any other questions I suppose we're done, Miss Granger. We'll announce you our decision tomorrow. Expect our owl"

"Wait a second, Mr. Callenger" Malfoy reported with trailing tone "I have a question" Hermione ran pale.

"Ok, go on" the director said, fixing his glasses.

"How old are you?" Malfoy shouted.

"I don't see how that is related to my demand" Hermione cut him coldly.

"Answer the question, please" a nasty smile appeared on Malfoy's lips.

"I don't see the relation, too" Brian objected too.

"Mr. Gallaxy, I'd like you to be so kind and leave me have my answers as you had yours." Malfoy said icily so Brian turned red "How old are you?" he looked Hermione directly in the eyes stringing her up.

"I'm 19" she told with a gaze that was saying 'You bustard'.

"So do you think at that age you're able to take the responsibility for all these … _whimsical_ goals?"

"Good question" the woman from the MLD said.

Hermione's blood seethed. She clenched her jaw and hissed:

"I'm able to take responsibility for my actions as much as you're able to rate me, Malfoy"

"Bold, girl" mumbled under his nose Callenger.

"Miss Granger, have a little respect for the jury" the woman wrinkled her nose.

"All my respect, Mrs. Patterns" Hermione calmed her tone "But Mr. Malfoy and I were in the same year at Hogwarts so his question wasn't fear."

"Oh Granger, don't act all…" he get cut by the director:

"You can go, Miss Granger, expect our owl"

~***********************~

"He did what? I can't believe it, Hermione" Ginny gasped when Hermione was telling her and Harry about her interview (Ron wasn't home yet).

"The jerk has forgotten how I saved his ass from the flames" Harry snored.

"I know. If I don't get the lab I'll stake him in the ear just to check if there is brain to stop it pop from the other ear" Hermione buried her face in her hands.

"Hey all you sick sadists" Ron had just come home "Who will we stake?"

"Draco Malfoy" the three others said as one.

"I'm in. When?" Ron laughed "Where's the dinner, Hermione?"

As Hermione groaned, Ginny kicked her brother in the ankle.

"What was that for, Gin?"Ron asked shocked.

"We ordered from a great Italian restaurant" Harry said "They should bring it any moment"

"Oh… all right" the other boy mumbled.

"Hermione just came back home, her interview was tough." Ginny started.

"Interview? Are you getting a new job?" Ron raised his eyebrows "I thought you were doing great with this one."

"No, Ronald" Hermione's eyes sparkled angrily "I told you about a million times in the past week. I'm gonna have my own lab for my researches. Or rather I'm not"

"What? Why?"

"Our beloved friend Draco Malfoy-that's why. He did his best to ruin my interview." She shook her head getting more and more furious.

"Well in my point…" Ron began.

"I'm hearing knocking" Harry cut him before he can say some bullshit. "Maybe's the food"

"No, it's coming from the window" Ginny pointed a brown owl pounding on the frame.

"O, God" Hermione jumped "It should arrive tomorrow"

She let the owl in and untied the letter off her leg in hurry.

"Well, what's it?" Ron asked.

"Is it from the commission?" Ginny added.

"Yes" Hermione said stunned. Her face darkened.

"Well?" the three raised brows.

She handed them the piece of paper.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_We're very pleased to announce you that your demand has been approved, so you'll have your laboratory just tomorrow (4__th__ April) morning so you can start work. _

_My best wishes for happy and effect work_

_Sincerely yours_

_Filipe J. Callenger_

"Oh my God, Hermione, this is great!" Ginny exclaimed "I'm so happy for you" the redhead hugged her tight.

"Congratulations, Hermione" Harry hugged her on his turn. Hermione was smiling as widely so her face almost disappeared. Nothing could be compared to this feeling, such pure happiness. Now her dreams were about to become a reality and not even Malfoy could stop them. No one could ruin her happiness tonight.

"So does that mean that you're going to work even more?" Ron asked drily. Unlike her he had the sourest expression ever seen.

"Well maybe" she noted "Is that a problem for you, Ronald?"

"We hardly see each other now, if you're gone more I'll forget how you look like." He pouted "Stop kicking me, Ginny!" his sister's face ran red as her hair. Her useless tries to make her brother be nice and supportive to his own girlfriend had failed as hell.

"I'm really sorry, Ron, but if you expect me to stay at home cooking and to babysit you, you're terribly wrong!" she rushed towards the bedroom and slammed the door.

"What's up to her?" Ron spew irritated "Is it PMS?"

"Mate, you're rare case of moron. You hardly could screw it up more" said Harry sympathetically, tapping his friend on the shoulder.

~**********************************~erhi!**~``

'Ok, it's a new day. It's my first day! Don't panic' Hermione thought early on the next morning when she was brushing teeth enjoying some time on her own considering Ron was still asleep. 'Be cool, be calm and don't panic. Where's my blue T-shirt? Panic! I can't go just this way… I need my lucky blue T-shirt! I panic… oh, here it is. No more panic. Calm and confident it is!'

She dressed up fast and took her rather large bag way improper for a lady. It was amorphous brown stuff with more cavities than you can find and some weird Indian design on it. Typical bookworm bag as Ron had said. But he was right. He was seldom nice to her and more often bossy (!) and ignorant.

Why was she thinking about her bag and Ron? She needed to go and fast. She stopped one last time in the corridor and tried to look dignified and confident. This was it. Ready! March!

"Are you going out already?" she heard familiar lazy voice.

"Yes, I am" Hermione answered firm.

"Look, Hermione" he hesitated a little. She hadn't even turned around to see him "I…do am sorry. You know I have this complex of inferiority. You have seen me fighting with Harry because of it. I'm an asshole sometimes…most of it. Sorry. I love you, you know?"

Hermione saved her breath. This wasn't just this once. He played this theater whenever he knew he had screwed up. And why not it had effect every time, she forgave him.

"Please, 'Mione, can you turn around, please?" he sounded like a miserable poppy. She looked at him, her eyes full of tears.

"Thanks, Ron, I needed it" she went to him and kissed him.

~***********************************~

It was midday. Of course despite her talent Hermione was a young member of MSD, so she was doing some of the common work as well her researches. So in the mornings she had to test face creams or Weasley twins' tricky product to be sure they was relatively safe and no illegal parts (ingredients) in them. The afternoon she was heading to her projects. She was in charge and she was the employee. All on her own, it was nice.

So here she was, bushy haired bended over a violet potion with a wand in right hand and a test tube in left. Some books were flying around, opening itself to the page she needed. It was magnificent exiting sensation of actually doing something that none had ever done.

"Well, well, well" she heard a cold mocking voice "Guess you really have got an onset to the science"

"What the hell are you doing in my lab, Malfoy?" she said distinctly like she was talking to idiotic kid.

"As you may not remember, I'm your investor. You owe me this lovely lab" he studied the room with bored gaze.

"You're the last person I owe something" she shouted "Knowing you, you have done everything you could not to give me this lab"

"Well you may be right" he ran his hand through his blond hair "Or you may be and are wrong. To your information the investor decides on these commissions. After all he's giving the gold, he decides if it's worth."

"Yeah right" she grimaced "I'm the pureblood beauty queen"

"Mock as much as you want, Granger. I have my reasons" he leaned on the wall still not interested.

"You're telling me you believe you'll earn money on my projects?"

"Shouldn't I?" he made eye contact causing them both a short pause "Now when my father is away…"

"In Azkaban" she emphasized it.

"I rule the family gold. Investing was always the way we had earned it." He smiled evilly "But there's another reason- as your investor I can come all the time inspecting you. Irritating you. Driving you crazy."

"Oh, Merlin I'm lost" she recited sarcastically "You stupid, you can't think you'll be the one winning this verbal battles, can you?"

"Or maybe I want to sabotage you and use you to the Death Eaters Rebellion" his eyes sparkled.

"Right. Bunch of cowards will send the biggest chicken to fight for their lost cause. Without your master you're not so-scary-and-dangerous anymore."

"Laugh as you can, Mudblood" he hissed.

"Bite me"

"I don't want you to stain me"

"Are you going to ruin your manicure, ferret?"

"Shut up" Malfoy yelled pulling out his wand.

"Kind of jumpy, aren't we? Taste your own medicine!" Hermione couldn't be more self satisfied.

"Don't get too far, Mudblood" a disgusted look on his face "you'll regret it, future Mrs. Weasley!"

"What? Me and Ron, we're not going…"

"You heard me. Why are you taking this so seriously? In a year or two you'll marry the Weasel, and then have a lot of children who you should take care of. You'll be nothing more than a house wife!"

"Shut up! This is not true!" it was her turn to yell.

"Kind of jumpy, aren't we? Because you know I'm right. Weasley will never let you have a career, especially more successful than his, which won't be difficult"

Hermione stroke her wand and all the books and even the rack flew to him. Luckily for Malfoy he could react and defend himself with a contra-hex causing the items to stay as they are- in the air.

"Too many words, too little actions, former Death Eater!" she spat at him moving two three steps closer. They were both very angry now. Like nothing had changed from Hogwarts. He moved too breathing heavily, pushing out his way the poor items.

Their faces were just on five inches away. She could hear all touches of gray in his eyes. Her bushy curls were almost tickling him.

"I'd watch you chocking and dying in my feet" he whispered hatefully.

"I'd stake you in the ear just to know if there's a brain to stop it pop out the other ear." She trembled with anger and odium.

"You pathetic excuse for witch"  
"You pathetic excuse for human"

"Mudblood" he hissed.

"Ferret"

"I hate you"

"I hate you more"

He grabbed her arms and forced their lips together. She tried to repulse, but before her mind could do anything her body was melting and knee softening in the kiss. After a sec she was sure that of he wasn't holding her she'd fall.


	4. The day2

A/N Something I forgot in previous chapters- Guys, I do own Harry Potter! You didn't have any doubts, did you? Relax, just kidding. Possible femslash in this chapter if you don't like this kind of stories- you're free not to read.

The day: 2

Chapter 4

Same day, same time. On glassy surface of a beautiful lake near London few swans were swimming gracefully between the water lilies. It was one of these places which Muggles couldn't or didn't want to find- a peaceful oasis so near the polluted noisy city of theirs and yet so far from it.

On the rocky shore a small redheaded figure was sitting. Ginny Weasley was supposed to take some pictures of the swans for the Quibbler (Xeno Lovegood was writing a freaky article about magic origin of these birds and when and how they had lost their magic powers "They're just too intelligent" he said). Her too long fire-colored hair was freely flowing down and the even longer fringe was falling upon her eyes and tickling her face.

Her job seemed to be the only thing giving her some satisfaction. She loved taking pictures and was amazingly good at it. No wonder why she was always with a bag half her weight. The camera was big enough itself, she had in there also the pedestal and at least three different lens. Thank Merlin for the Enlightening Spell.

Now Ginny was enjoying the breeze, and was so grateful for the rare bliss- the peace and quiet without anyone to pretend in front of. Sometimes it was too difficult for her to wear that mask of perfectness and grace. Everyone was expecting her to fit their criterions- her mother, her brothers, Harry.

In the past year she had lost the few close friends she had had. Neville was busy with his grandmother's disease which was getting worse and worse. In the past six months most of the relatives were expecting Augusta Longbothom to pass away so they could take their part of her inheritance. Her grandson seemed to be the only one interested in just taking care of her the way she had took care of him after Bellatrix Lestrange had driven his parents mad with the Cruciatus curse. None could blame Neville in abandoning his friends.

With Hermione Ginny had never had a very close friendship but she used to have good time with the female part of the Trio. After moving in with Ron, Hermione had changed a lot. She lost touch with her friends even Harry. Everyone supposed she was working a lot but it was hard to miss the cloud of disappointment in her gaze, despite her efforts to hide it. Ginny often liked to think about Hermione's relationship with her brother that her own with Harry, although they were very similar. Ron was chocking her spirit and the only Weasley girl couldn't stand it. Merlin, this was bad thoughts.

At last in her mind appeared the image of Luna. As far as Ginny could consider the blond had been her best friend. But the captivity during the war had changed her unrecognizable. She had become a lot more reticent and her bright personality had been broken. Post war Luna had closed a lot to others and the only one she let in was her father. Then eight months ago she had left to explore the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks in France. One of the reasons to work with Quibbler, beside of her respect for the magazine's honesty and willingness to defend their beliefs no matter how crazy they were, was that it was the only way to get some news from Luna. Xeno Lovegood loved speaking to Ginny about his daughter's achievements during her trip.

The little button beeped and Ginny saw her pictures were ready. She had to go now, in the Quibbler's office this photos were expected. Preparing to Disappear Ginny promised herself to come back again here.

~***************************~

Quibbler's office wasn't just some office or some place for work; it was a whole blend from vivid colors and weird forms, low whispers and loud screams, laughing and crying, many people with bizarre hats and variegated robes, formless glasses, speaking shoes, queer haircuts, dancing warts and various numbers of teeth. You could see them standing by glaring or running, hopping, bubbling, playing, whining, snoring, barking. At least hundred pages for the future issue flew around tapping you on the head; someone carried a cage with some odd funny pink beast inside or stirring a creamed potion with a sharp smell or trying the new Unseen Glasses of Seers.

And despite the picturesque everyday atmosphere, today it was even more vivid. Xeno Lovegood was steering like a king between his subjects, almost dancing, and singing and laughing. And the good mood was affected all. People were capering around hugging each other, whispering and smiling and it was obvious for everyone that the festive spirit about to explode.

Xeno stopped by a violet haired witch with a rabbit on her shoulder and extremely long nails. She passed him a glass full of sickening yellow liquid with tiny green things in. he take a sip and grinned widely:

"Perfect it's more than great" and put some stone made pendant in her hand.

His gaze found a bright red storm rushing in the room. He recognized his photographer Ginny Weasley and made his way towards her. Noticing him she waited near the door not wanting to join the little crowd between. The editor smiled softly and patted her paternally on the shoulder.

"How are you, my girl?" he asked taking her out in the safe printing room.

"Fine, Mr. Lovegood, thank you. And you?"

"I couldn't be better, Genevra, I couldn't be!" he sat on a chair near the machine.

"I'm glad, Mr. Lovegood. I brought the photos as we had hit off" she handed him a brown paper envelope and a small cylindrical box.

"Thank you, dear, and haven't I told you to call me Xeno. You were my daughter's best friend, you've earned it" he laughed "Speaking of Luna you never asked me why I am in such great mood"

"That's interesting question indeed" Ginny had a presentiment of long story about aurors being vampires and leaned casually on the wall listening to the printing machine's noise.

"Well as you see everybody here in Quibbler is ready to party, because of the magnificent news"

"You found a Crumple-Horned Snorkack?" the girls asked amused.

"Well… no, but we'd want to" on Xeno's face appeared a dreamy look "Almost that good" he made a pause and watched the machine spitting another Quibbler copy. "Luna came back home!"

"Oh, this is truly splendid" Ginny gasped catching the Luna-style sentence coming out her mouth "When? She hasn't owl me"

"Just yesterday" Mr. Lovegood was on the edge on kindling like a child "She's planning to stay. She's going to open a shop and live in a nice apartment above. Of course I was a little disappointed about not living with me anymore, but she said she had already found a place"

Ginny couldn't help but smile in his frothing. It was so sweet his father love, even a bit chocking. In Ginny's head popped the idea of leaving work for the afternoon and spending it with Luna. It'd be very nice.

"Oh, my girl, I'm bubbling again. You'd probably liked to hear the details from Luna herself. She'd be glad to see you. Here, I'll give you her address" he pulled out a small rumpled sheet of paper from his pocket and put it in her hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Love… Xeno, I happen to have the afternoon off, so I'll go see her. She can probably use some help in the shop."

"Even better! Many of Luna's friends are busy or so and she better not be alone right now"

So with this puzzled words Xeno practically drifted her over the doorstep and waved her goodbye. Something was telling Ginny it was urgent and below the happiness Mr. Lovegood was really worried for his daughter. Luna wouldn't just show up from Crumple-Horned Snorkack trip. The redhead unfolded the sheet of paper. There Luna's elegant writing was telling "1304 Swan-Allie, Wizard London". Swan?

~*****************************~

Lalliusah Embousah had been tradesman for more than 40 years. His father had also been, and his father's father and his grandfather's father and his great-grandfather's father too. The two floored house in Swan-Allie 1304 had been built with Tradesah Lalliusah Demirinah Embousah's own hands, the first floor- for the shop, and the second one for the family. The goods had changed a lot since Tradesah first opened the shop. Magic herbs, herbal remedies, magic creatures (including house elves), cauldrons and Lilliusah's modernism- orientation and travel supplies. But as time passed less and less wizards needed compasses or tents, because of the novelties in magic set apparatuses. So in the end of his life Lilliusah found himself abandoned by his sons who had went looking for their luck as Ministry's administration employees. Being widower for 10 years, the fifth generation tradesman died alone on the counter with his eyes fixed on the first plate written 150 years ago _"Embousah's herbs-good and charmful" . _Neither his three sons never showed any interest in using the house.

So all the neighbors were more than surprised when eight years after Lilliusah's death a blond girl showed up, examining the place and apparently planned to stay. Just for couple of days she revived the place from the dust and demolishes, made the windows shine and suspended all kinds of glass pendants, cashmere scarves and pendulum clocks. Many of older ladies and gentlemen shed a tear seeing the Embousah's shop raising head for a new life.

Luna planned the opening for Tuesday 10th of April. Her father had said he'd be really glad to organize it, so she agreed. After all she had enough work to do. The second floor was already suitable for living, but she hadn't done many of the goods she wanted to be ready for the opening. A particularity of Luna's shop was the fact she was making everything herself. Painting the scarves, and curving the earrings. Thank Merlin for the spells; she couldn't make it on time otherwise.

Right now she had installed herself down on a soft sofa and swinging her wand the earrings levitating above her were curving and changing their colors. This was the future size changing earrings. They'd change their size following the owner's wish.

Suddenly Luna heard a knocking on the door. She didn't bother to get up and just opened it with magic warbling:

"Entrez"

In the door frame showed up a slender figure with heavy bag upon the shoulder. From her position Luna (the sofa was into a niche near the door) couldn't entirely see who it was and the silence started bothering her. The goddamned shelves!

"Who is it?" she asked standing up slowly and carefully, pulling out her wand.

"Is that how you should welcome an old friend?" a familiar voice chuckled.

"Ginevra Weasley!" Luna shouted "You larky kid! You scared me!"

"Well, I didn't mean to" Ginny laughed "Why didn't you owl or anything? Your father told me you're back."

"I came back just two days ago." Luna paused uncomfortably and diverted the topic "I know you work with Quibbler now, I'm so happy for you. Dad sent me some of your pictures, they're great."

"Thanks" Ginny said and looked away.  
"So come in, please. Suit yourself."

The redhead sat on the sofa and waited as Luna brought two cups of tea and some biscuits. 'So un-Luna', Ginny thought. Before she'd bubble and question you for half an hour before think of being nice hostess.

"So, what's new with you?" the blonde ask when finally join her guest on the sofa.

"Well… I'm photographer now, but you apparently know this" Ginny started.

"How's Harry?" Luna sipped her tea.

"Fine, fine, he and I live together now. It's… nice…" she tried not to show the tremble in her voice.

"Is it?" Luna asked and for a sec the shadow of her old self glowed.

"Hmm…" the other girl fixed her eyes on the floor.

"I'm sorry, it's too personal" Luna nodded and put gracefully her cup on the coffee table.

"Ok, who are you and what did you do to Luna Lovegood?"

Luna leaned forward so they were closer now "I ate her" she announced calmly.

"Now, you're talking." Ginny smiled "But indeed, Luna, what's happening?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Did something happen in France?"

"No, just some bad memories"

"Voldemort" Ginny's brows gathered.

"I just can't stop think about it that they may be back"

"They won't, Luna, they won't" her friend comforted her "Harry and his auror team did his best to find every Death Eater who had escaped"

"Glad to hear it" the blond rested her head aback "Has he become vampire yet?"

"What?" the other girl grinned "Do you still believe that?"

"It's as real as the Crumple-Horned Snorkack's horns" Luna insisted.

"Yeah, right" Ginny chuckled "So how're French Crumple-Horned Snorkacks?"

"Great. The population is very big, but they are even more mysterious than their English relatives." the Ravenclaw start bubbling briskly about her trip. Ginny leaned in the sofa and didn't bother to ignore the obvious nonsense her friend was talking about. She just was happy to see Luna burning with some of her previous fire.

The time passed and the sun was going its way across the sky. Two hours later its warm rays were entering the shop window and found the two girls huddled on the sofa, talking endlessly. The gap between them had disappeared and now they felt like back in Hogwarts, like never parted.

"So you told me nothing about you and Harry." Luna said "Is there wedding on the horizon?"

"No" Ginny answered faster than she'd like "I mean I'm not quite ready to become my mother." The joke couldn't mislead the blond.

"You're not happy." She declared with voice not taking objections "You can't bear that hero complex of his, can you?"

"It's not that. I admire his bravery and protectiveness…"

"Ginny" Luna took her hand and said distinctly "I. Am. Not. Buying. This."

"You aren't?" the redhead wrinkled her forehead.

"No. I know you way too well"

"To be honest, I'm afraid he's expecting me to be his docile wifie staying home and taking care of the children"

"I'm not surprised." Luna concluded "I could tell years ago he and Ron would be authoritative husbands, very conservative."

"Do you think Hermione's feeling the same way?"

"Maybe, I don't know." The Ravenclaw shrugged "But I know you shouldn't be treated like the hero's reward. You should be treated like the delicate yet strong beautiful woman you are."

In less than a second something in Ginny's head cracked. Like some chains who had blinded her. She saw Luna in an entirely different way. The light on her skin became softer; the sound of her voice- clearer, nothing else existed anymore. Warm shiver ran down redhead's spine. Ginny realized she's leaning forward until her lips fell on Luna's.


	5. The day3

A/N Thanks for the reviews, everyone. Here's a surprise, a little turn in the story.

The day-3

Chapter 5

Itchy…his ass was itchy. What was he thinking with these sophisticated boxers? It wasn't like she had noticed them. She wasn't noticing anything. He was doing his best to improve their sex life and she didn't give a crap about it. He was already thinking she's frigid, like he was trying to kiss a glider; her body struggled every time he touched her.

Ron heard clattering in the living room. She was up already. Merlin, let's make some breakfast this time, please! Couldn't she act like a woman once? Then it hit him. Last night they had a fight. She should be really furious. So no breakfast he could expect.

'C'mon, Ron, be a man, play your cards right' he thought and headed out.

Hermione was in all her ice glory. She was obviously nervous and trying to make herself look confident. So there it was the soft spot. He could win this in no time.

"Are you going out already?" he endeavored a lot to make his voice husky and irresistible.

"Yes I am" she sounded like professor McGonagall.

"Look, Hermione," he said and after that the words started coming out without reaching his mind. He wasn't even hearing his own speech; he had said it so many times.

'Great, it has its success' he smirked in his mind. 'So one last movement and she's down'

"Please, 'Mione, can you turn around, please?" he made the miserable poppy face. She looked at him, her eyes full of tears.

"Thanks, Ron, I needed it" she went to him and kissed him.

'Who's the man? I'm the man, man!' he greeted himself while kissing her.

~*********************************~

One hour later Ron had just Appeared in Department of Magic Sports and Competitions. It would be a boring day. Out of quidich season there wasn't much to do here. He'd probably see some results from past season and write his rate of it. Or re-rewrite some report of size of keepers' helmets. And just after that he could go home have a fire whiskey with Harry- the best way to spend the evening.

He went to his 'office' (more like a cage size) and saw the empty desk of his so-called secretary. Ellen was a robust manly middle age woman who had to be there to bring him coffee and do some of the paperwork. In fact she was there to snore at him and to menace him she'll quit and he couldn't be able to get along without her. Ellen had worked there before he was born, so she believed she'd be the chief of their work or at least a mother respectful figure to him. Oh, how he hated her! But he knew he wouldn't be given someone better because he was the youngest in the Department; if he asked to fire her they'd just shushed him.

Inside the small room there wasn't much- a desk, a chair, some shelves with books and some boards full of folders. The window was so small you could hardly show out your head from there, but the Ministry was underground so it didn't matter. A lame Indian plant was agonizing in the corner and if it wasn't Ron to 'Aguamenti' it sometimes Ellen would leave it die. Harry Hermione and he were smiling from a photo on his desk- sweet memory of Golden Trio. It was taken on Bill's wedding, fabulist years. The whole Weasley family was trying to get in cadre on another, not so successfully.

Today there was something different. Oh, sweet blessed coffee smell- he closed his eyes in bliss. 'The Ghost of Past workdays had visit Ellen' Ron thought 'I hope he left her a razor.' He found on the desk a cup of his favorite latte coffee with two sugars and cinnamon. He breather his reviving aroma, but before he could taste it a flying letter tapped him on the head. He saw the 'U' sign which meant it's urgent and grabbed it.

_Weasley, Ms Cordele dead new secretary next week_

What? Ron ran all pale and cold sweat come up on his forehead. Ok, he hadn't always been the best person ever, but this was the way unfair! His teeth began clacking. 'Ellen hadn't been visited by the Ghost' he thought terrified 'Ellen IS the ghost! She's looking for a revenge for neglecting her!' As wizard Ron knew this wasn't entirely impossible; moaning Myrtle for example she was taking vengeance by making everyone listening to her bawling. Something was telling him Ellen wouldn't be as nice as Myrtle. She'd find Voldemort ghost and they'd make a deadly (rather dead) team to rule the wizarding world.

His eyes wide with fear, he began seeing the drawer open and hearing footsteps. He definitely heard footsteps. The coffee froze in his hand.

"Hay, Won-Won" a high voice tweeted.

"Aargh" Ron flinched and poured some coffee on his robes "La…"

"…Vender" the girl laughed pretentiously.

"Lavender" he repeated. Remembering the coffee stain on his robes he turned around quickly. Pale, sweaty and stained wasn't the best way to meet an ex-girlfriend, a beautiful one "What are you doing here?" he asked while tried to clean his robes.

"He-he, I'm your new secretary, Won-Won"

"You… did the coffee?"

"Yeah who else?" she chuckled girly "Your dead secretary's ghost?"

"No…" he mumbled "Lord Voldemort's" whispered to himself "The letter said the new girl will come next week"

"Well I happened to be on the right place in the right time and here we are" Lavender played with her golden long locks. "So is that your usual way to work? Because speaking to your back…"

"Oh, no, no, no!" Ron turned again uncomfortable smile on his face. "You… hot…" escaped his mouth.

"What?" she asked grinning.

"You hot… coffee. I burned my tongue"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I made a spell to keep it warm and it may work too strong" she whined "Is there anything I can do about your tongue?"

"Lavender, I don't think it's proper…" he stammered.

"I meant to bring you some water, silly" she almost sang.

"Wa…"

"…ter or some juice"

"Water's great, thank you"

~*******************************~

"Voldemort's what?" Harry was going to drawn in his soup when Ron was telling him about the exiting morning on lunch "And you pouted your coffee?" he couldn't catch his breath.

"Very funny, Harry, I do am going to die from laugher." Ron snored and digging in his rice. "And then I decided she wanted to kiss me because I have told I burned my tongue"

"Mate, I believe I told you last night you're a rare case of moron" Harry hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"It's nice your best friend to support you" the redhead said sarcastically "I wonder what it's like"

"C'mon, Ron, this is funny. You could have… could have met Voldemort's ghost whining in the girls' restroom" a new wave of laugher cur him.

"Yeah, Mr. Woulyoulikgo'ntheballwithme!"

"I was fifteen and unlike you I barely knew her. You've explored Lavender's throat all the sixth year"

"So it's worse; she knows me. She knows what geek I am."

"Calm down, Ron, you were the one who broke up with her. Which brings me to the question: how do you accidently be on the right place when they look for new secretary for your ex-boyfriend?"

"Is that a hint that she's fallowing me?" Ron wrinkled his nose.

"No it's an application!" Harry raised his voice "You know she wasn't quite… reasonable back then"

"She was a teenager, Harry. We all were unreasonable"

"Except Hermione"

"Oh Hermione! She shouldn't know Lavender's my secretary. In the same second I tell her she'll have at least four hypotheses how I am sleeping with her!"

"You're not planning to, right?" Harry made a suspicious face.

"No, God, I'm not that stupid."

"Speaking of Hermione, do you make it up with her?"

"Oh yeah" Ron grinned smugly "We did. We made it up twice this morning"

"Mate, mate! It's too much information" Harry pulled aback "She's my childhood friend!"

"And you're doing it with my sister" Ron said not quite realizing his words.

"I'm not" the auror shouted immediately

"Touch her and you're dead guy! Just try!"

~***************************~

The afternoon went smoothly. Ron was playing wizard chess with Harry (from the photo). Even on a picture he was way smarter than Lavender who was getting her nails done on her desk. The thought of Lavender fallowing her ran though his head several times. It had been so long, she couldn't be still haunting him. Or could she?

"Lavender, can you come for a minute, please?" he called her loud.

"For you always, Won-won" the hairs on his neck set up straight.

"Can I have a cup of coffee" he said as she smiled "The way you do it" the words were out his mouth before he knew 'You, stupid stupid Ronald!' he scolded himself 'Stop hitting on her!'

"Of course!" she rejoiced "Would you like some cookies?"

"Oh yes I do, sweetie" he grinned manly as she was leaving. The photo Hermione glared at him. "What?" he raised brows. She remained silent just glaring at him so he put the picture upside down.

Five minutes later, Lavender came with a sweer aromatic coffee. She bended over nicely while putting it and Ron couldn't hide a spark in his gaze.

"Here you are, Won-Won" she tweeted. "Hope you like it."

"It's perfect, Lav" he sipped a little. He prayed she leave now, so he has some mind peace. But instead of leaving, Lavender suited herself and sat on the edge of the desk.

"So, what are you doing around here?"

"Nothing special." He began but then changed the song fast "In fact my work is very important you'll see. The half quidich league depends on me." He grinned.

"Oh, he-he, I'm quite sure. You've always been so clever, Won-Won" she leaned a bit closer and she teased him by touching playfully his nose. His thoughts were getting blurrier and blurrier.

"Well… well I… hmm… am…" he lost his line "I'm a major figure here"

"Yes, you are" she leaned even closer causing him jump a little and stared playing with his hair "Why aren't you drinking your coffee?"

"I…" then the image of Hermione glaring at him showed in his mind "Lavender, I cannot do this" he stood up fast, going few steps further.

"Do what, Won-Won?" she asked confused.

"This…" he breathed heavily "I know what you're trying to do and I'm sorry you're still…"

"What am I trying to do?" Lavender shouted angrily standing on her turn.

"Well…" he hesitated "Seducing me"

"Seducing you?" she yelled "You're a selfish bustard, Ronald! Do you think the whole universe is turning for you?"

Now this was the moment Ron wished he had a time turner. He swallowed hard, taking few more steps aback. Ellen's ghost seemed a pleasant idea now compared to the angry Lavender.

"But… in Hogwarts… you…"

"This was three years ago, Ron! So listen to me carefully: I. Am. Over. You."

"O-ok" his throat was dry. This was a mistake, a great mistake.

"I'm going to pack my stuff from the desk" she declared sadly "I'm sorry, I thought we could do a good team." She headed the door.

"Wait, Lavender" he called her not knowing what to say. It was so embarrassing "I'm sorry. It was a mistake. We can really work together or at least try to"

"I…" she hesitated for a second "I accept the apology, but remember, I'm not some slut hooking around here."

"Of course" he nodded shortly "I guess I'm just not used someone to be kind to me."

"But Hermione's still your girlfriend, right?" her look softened and stepped towards him.

"Yes, but she's not quite this type of girl."

"I thought every girl is kind to her boyfriend" Lavender took few more steps understanding look on her face.

"Well… Hermione works a lot and she's jumpy all the time" he could feel the blurring coming back. "She doesn't like this kind of …"

"I believe every girl had to play with her boy's…" she smiled and almost closed the distance between them "Ego" her eyelashes fluttering seductively.

"Yeah…it's nice indeed" Ron breathed hard like he had been running for miles.

"Poor boy" Lavender whispered low and reached to touch his cheek. "You need a caress…" and she brushed her lips to his.


	6. Never again!

Never again!

Chapter 6

Harry had just come home. It was 6 p.m. and he was the only one home? Wasn't his work supposed to be the hardest? As Ginny and his and Ron and Hermione's apartments were just across the hall, he could see if they were home already.

He opened the fridge. Crap, he had run out of beer. He was sure Ron had some more, so he decided to go at his place. Of course the four of them had keys for both apartments, so they could go there whenever they want. Like a second base relationship, Ron had joked.

He sat at Ron's couch with a beer in his hand, it was so good. All he wanted, he had- a simple life. Nice girlfriend, two best friends living nearby. No more secrets and missions. In the past he often didn't know how the things were. He didn't know he was wizard 'til the age of eleven. In the second year he figured out Tom Riddle was Voldemort. Until the third one none had told him Sirius was his godfather. In forth year he found out Threewizard Cup was a portkey. In fifth- there was Order of the Phoenix. In sixth- Snape was Half-blood prince. In seventh- Oh Snape was from the good guys. Now it was different. He knew what he needed to- Ginny loved him and Ron and Hermione were happy together.

Hermione burst in. She seemed distracted and her hair had bushier than usual.

"Oh, Harry, what are you doing here?" She asked fast.

"Drinking a beer. You want some?" he smiled.

"Yeah, thanks." She took the can and had a way too big gulp than Hermione's gulps "I'm just gonna change" she headed to the door.

"Um Hermione, this is the closet." He raised his brows.

"…" she took step aback "I know, I'll just take the…" she scanned the closet "the duster. Yes it's quite dusty in the bedroom."

She went into the right room now. 'Weird' Harry thought 'or I'm just being paranoid.'

Ron burst in. He seemed distracted and his hair was messier than usual.

"Oh, Harry, what are you doing here?" he asked fast.

"Drinking a beer. Do you want some?" Harry smiled.

"Yeah, thanks." He took the can and when he handed it back to Harry it was empty. Harry shook his head. "I'm hungry. I'll have something to eat" Ron said and went to the cupboards, opening one.

"Um, Ron, there're just towels inside."

"…" he took a step aback "I know, I just needed…"

"A towel?" Harry helped him.

"Right, towel it is. And I need it because… I'm going to the toilet there's probably no towel in there."

'Weird' Harry thought as Ron left 'Am I freaking out?'

Ginny burst in. She seemed distracted and her hair was up in a pony tail which, by the way, was awry.

"Oh, Harry, hi" she said.

"Hey, honey"

"What are you doing here?" she asked fast. 'Here we go' he thought

"I was drinking a beer and I'd offered you some but, there's no more"

"Ok" she said briskly "Ok. I'll get you. But first I'd like to have a shower." She marched away.

"Um, Ginny, you're trying to enter the fridge." Ginny froze "Ron and Hermione's fridge"

"I…"

"Know? We live across the hall, sweetie." Harry said a little confused. "If you need some food in the bathroom it's in the fridge"

"Yes, it is." She turned to go demonstratively.

'Something's definitely going on here. Why I don't know anything?'

~************************~

Friday 6th of April; 05:42 a.m.; The Malfoy's Manor.

Draco opened his eyes. He felt like his head is floating and remained still in bed for a few moments. 'I had a terrible nightmare' he thought 'I kissed Granger in it'. A particle of the second later he groaned aloud:

"Bloody hell! It wasn't a nightmare" and rolled in bed, burring his face in the pillow.

Draco got up and went to the big French style window. The sun hadn't risen yet, but the sky was already lightened in east. He sat on the sill and looked in the horizon. The early morning was the only time you can see the young Mr. Malfoy completely natural. His blonde hair was messy and his face wasn't stiffed in the 'Perfect Pureblood' mask as he liked to call it. With the years you coalesce with the mask, as Lucius had and you lose your human traits.

'This just can't be true' he avoided speaking aloud because otherwise some of the house elves would appear immediately asking if he needed something 'Where was my freaking mind?! And that filthy mudblood! Hell, Draco, when did you lose your taste?' he scolded himself 'Frankly I have no idea why I did it. I can have every girl in London I want. She's so… unimpressive, so plain bookworm!' He came last night to Malfoy Manor just to distract himself. Usually he'd stay in his apartment in Wizard London where he lived the weekdays. 'Maybe I have wanted some diversity, nothing else. Well I can't blame myself; most of the girls are too easy for me. Plus nothing really happened; I'm not 12 to impress by a simple kiss. For the best of both of us I'll just forget this accident and act like it never happened'

Friday 6th of April; 05:45 a.m.; Cross field Street 2056, ap. 6B

Hermione opened her eyes slowly. Her mind was kind of blurry. 'Oh I had a terrible nightmare' she thought yawning 'I kissed Malfoy'. Suddenly she felt a shortage of breath. Like something had hit her in the middle of her yawn. 'Oh My God, it wasn't a nightmare' she remembered terrified.

Ron snored next to her. A sudden wave of guilt hit her and she crept out the bed. Her eyes were still wide with the memory when she came out on the balcony. Hermione leaned to the parapet and let her thoughts float around. Last night she had tried as hell to forget the accident and concentrate on something, anything else. And it seemed to work, well at least until now.

'How the hell could I let it? When did I lose my brain?' she wanted to scream but not wanting to wake Ron, remained as silent as she could 'He's evil! Evil jerk! And I'm stupid duck! The ferret was just yelling and yelling, driving me out of my skin and then bam! Surprised me! Death Eater he was. Oh my God he should have the Dark mark! And I let him touch me with those hands!… What will I tell Ron?' she trembled on the idea 'Nothing of course, he don't deserve to hurt him. Plus none of this shit is going to happen ever again! For the best of both of us, I'm going to forget that kiss and act like it never happened!' she concluded 'God I'm freezing out here, better get in'

Friday 6th of April; 05:48 a.m.; Swan-ally 1304.

Luna opened her eyes lazily, stretching her arms. She put away the covers and let the cool air caress her body. 'I had a weird dream' she thought 'I kissed Ginny'. She sat up in bed abruptly, burring her fingers in her hair; her face shocked. 'For Crumple-Horned Snorkacks' most giant horn! It wasn't a dream' her mind raced. She plumped on her pillow again; her limbs extended. 'Oh this cannot be good. I mean if it was a dream, it certainly wouldn't be something new, but in real she'd freak out. A lot. It's my fault, I should see it coming. I was talking and the look on her face changed so contrasting that I should do something. Merlin, I had to stay at France! How can I explain to my father or Ginny herself that I happened to fall for my best friend who accidentally is girl? Guess, the fact she was the first who had been nice to me after my mom's death and being supportive and kind all the time in Hogwarts, had its influence. Well it's not that something was going to happen besides her not looking at me never again. For the best of us both I'm going to forget this and act like it never happened' Luna closed her eyes.

Friday 6th of April; 05:51 a.m.; Cross field Street 2056 ap. 7B.

Ginny opened her eyes slowly. She removed Harry's arm from her waist. 'I had a weird dream' she thought 'I kissed Luna'. Then a piece of reality reached her sleepy mind. It scared her so bad she fell from the bed; her face pale. She listened if Harry had woken up because of the noise but he just snored and turned his back to her. 'O dear Lord! It wasn't a dream' she realized with horror 'I did really did kissed Luna!'\

Ginny sneaked out the bedroom tiptoeing hoping not to wake Harry up. The evening was like a fog in her memory and the real weigh of what had happened hit her now. She huddled on the armchair and shrank her knees to her chin. She trembled with shame and guilt of her action.

'How could I possibly be such a dump moron?' She cried silently 'my best friend?! My sweet funny queer friend! Luna! Never again will she talk to me! I ruined all our friendship!' she rocked back and fore resting her head on her knees 'I knew it, I knew it! I should take some Clean-Mind Potion; I should have taken some weeks ago! I know this behavior of mine isn't normal! These thoughts and these feelings, they're all bad! Poor Luna hasn't done anything, she just tried to cheer me up and I jumped on her. I'm terrible, terrible person! I ruined the best thing I've ever had just because of my inferiority. I must fix it at least try. She'll maybe forget, so will I. For the best of both of us I'll act like it never happened!'

The pink stripe of the fallowing sunrise crossed the sky remaining for the beginning of the day. The only think Ginny hadn't thought of yet was Harry and how that kiss would affect him

Friday 6th of April; 05:55 a.m.; Cross-Field Street 2056 ap.6B.

Ron woke up with a pleased smile on his face. 'I had a dream, I kissed Lavender' he shook his red head and smiled even wider 'No, it wasn't a dream I did kiss her. Cool.' Than went back to sleep.

A/N The next chapter will be rather long and probably will take more time that I've planned. Keep reading and reviewing. Thank you!


	7. Maybe just once more part 1

A/N Hey, guys. I'm so glad you like my story and about the reviews, thanks so much. So this chapter turned out far longer than I've planned so I just decided to split it. This is the first part and if it seems a mess it's because it's just the beginning. Sorry about that but otherwise it'd take me maybe one more week to finish it and I don't want to make you wait. Enjoy.

Maybe just once more, pt 1

Chapter 7

Ron went extremely happy to work that day. He hummed all the way and greeted way more amiably than usual all the co-workers, most of whom he couldn't stand. Somewhere in the back of his mind something like conscience was pricking him and the formula Relationship + other girls = Unfaithfulness = Miserable Hermione = Braking up = Angry Harry = Fights =Miserable Ron floated and sank but couldn't stifle the hormones' influence.

He was an hour late but he didn't care, Lavender would cover him. He walked stalwartly in his office expecting cup of coffee and beautiful blonde on his desk but found only his angry boss. Ron quickly wiped away the smug look of his face but not quick enough to avoid his boss' shout:

"Weasley! Where the hell have you been! You're two days late with your report" the man seemed furious "What are you looking at? Do you expect me to serve you coffee?"

Ron frowned and said with shaky voice "N-no, sir, I… My report's ready my secretary sent it to you yesterday."

"What bullshits are you talking about!" the boss stood up; even his dense moustaches wincing with anger "Your secretary's dead. Poor Ellen …"

"No, sir, the new one" Ron stammered.

"What new one?"

"Lavender Brown, sir" his face was getting redder and redder.

"What lavender are you raving about?"

"Lavender Brown, sir, you have employed her"

"I haven't employed anyone. I told you in the letter, the new secretary will come next week"

"So you're sure, you never met Lavender Brown?" the hair on Ron's arms straightened. "A blonde annoyingly tweeting girl?"

"No, Weasley, I told you no tweeting blondes I've employed." The boss snarled "I want you to get to work fast or I'll fire you soon."

"Yes, sir." Ron said and watched the older man leaving 'Merlin, Ellen's ghost did find Voldemort's!'

~***************************~

The Department of Magical Science was a quiet and clean place. Many white cloaked wizards and witches rushed around, but every one of them was minding his own business and they rarely spoke to each other. They always talked very kindly and respectfully with their colleagues, but there were very few of them who were really friendly, like Brian Gallaxy. The coldness was due to the fact every MS (Magical Scientist) considered the others MS like rivals. That was an old strategy leaded by Filipe Callenger's predecessor. He believed that way the Department was more effective. No need to say he had many opponents, but even after his resignation 5 years ago, nobody could break his ranks.

Filipe Callenger signed and leaned in his chair. He had been director of DMS for 5 years now, but hadn't managed to make any big changes. He was soft person, 'almost liquid' joked his inferiors. He used to have really big hopes about the Department. Filipe was good scientist, but was more than obvious that he wasn't meant to be in charge. He liked thinking of his lab work. He used to work with St. Mungo; he used to do autopsies which were mysteries to healers. He was the first to find Avada Kedavra's marks- small green glowing in hit area on Grewscantacus spell. They had thought it was the key of contra-curse, but nobody had found it. Because of this discovery he was given the post of director.

Short sharp knock interrupted Callenger's thoughts. It probably was Draco Malfoy- the spoilt inheritor of Lucius Malfoy. He hated their entire family because of their snobbery but he was forced to work with them for the Department's good.

"Come in" Callenger called.

But instead of the tall blond, Hermione Granger entered. She was kind, very ambitious and smart girl in director's opinion. He smiled softly when he saw her. She surely was a big hope for Magic Science.

"Hello, Ms. Granger. What brings you here?" he asked cheerfully.

"Hi, Mr. Callenger, I just came to give you my first report." She answered.

"Already? You actually do not sit and glare, do you?" he laughed trying to sound as young as her.

"I had the ideas and I have the device so I got my first results." She smiled warmly.

"I won't regret my decision about you." Callenger shook his head "You won't disappoint me"

"I'll try"

Another knock was heard and the door was opened without waiting answer. Black cloaked and nervy Draco Malfoy stormed in. He looked even paler than usual and his lips gripped tightly.

"Callenger, I'm in a hurry. So I just have to leave you…" he spat fast and then his gaze fell upon the brunette. His features squeezed in something like disgust and his skin got a greenish tint. For director's amazement Granger had similar reaction. She flinched and looked longingly towards the door.

"If you don't mind, I'll go" she said briskly and without waiting for an answer headed the door.

"Wait, wait, Granger" Callenger called her "I'm sure Mr. Malfoy would like to see your report as well."

"Why would I…" Malfoy started protesting for a second before returned his cool again. "I mean, I really don't have time"

"As investor you should be aware of what your money are used for" director insisted.

"So, you don't need me" Hermione declared hopefully.

"Don't you want to hear your investor's opinion?" the old man was getting more and more confused "I believe, Mr. Malfoy will be really impressed"

Hermione was in dilemma, if she refused Callenger would decide she wasn't serious enough in her job, if she stayed she would be in same room with Malfoy for 15 long minutes. 'Why the hell am I acting like some stupid chick that'd rather hide than look the devil in the face?' "I want of course" she said eventually and sat on a chair in front of director's desk.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione raised her brows questioningly at the Slytherin, her voice calm with a little hint of mockery.

Draco clinched his jaw, getting even greener and sat on a chair next to her. He took the report which was on the desk and glared at it like he'd tear it apart. Hermione couldn't look more self satisfied. She had won the fight with herself and had humiliated Malfoy. Life was great. The director seemed pleased and smiled looking at them.

Suddenly a flying latter entered the slightly opened door, a bright red U on it and almost smashed in Callenger's forehead. He flinched and took it. It was rather long so he was reading it for few minutes and his face getting darker. Then he stood up fast and said worried "Excuse me, Brian Gallaxy inflamed some cauldron with poison and we may need to evacuate the whole wing." He walked out quickly and left Malfoy and Granger glaring after him.

"What's that wing? Is it here? Will we blow up?" he bubbled with a hint of panic in his words.

"Yes, Malfoy, you will, I will blow you up if you ask one more idiotic question" she hissed and stood up.

"I hope your lab is poisoned too" he snored and stood up as well.

"No such luck. Brian works in different wing." She smiled bitterly.

He tried to say something but just a small "argh" escaped his mouth. They stayed that way for a while glaring at each other. Draco was feeling like his head spinning. Many thoughts were racing in his mind and the picture of yesterday flashed up shortly.

"What are you staring at?" she rolled her eyes "You're not going to do the same inanity again, are you?"

"Merlin, no!" he raised his voice "I. Did. Nothing." He gasped with anger.

"Yeah, right. Doesn't matter" she shook her curls.

"I didn't!" he yelled now.

"I'm not the one kissing his enemies, Malfoy" she mocked him.

"You kissed back!" Draco spat his grey eyes sparkling with ice.

"So you admit."

"Do you want me to?" he took few steps with seductive expression on his face.

"I'd rather kiss the Giant Squid, Norbert and some Hippogriff than letting you near me again" she tensed and narrowed her eyes.

"Three of them at once? I knew you're slut…"

"Shut your mouth, Ferret!"

"Are you sure you don't want me to do some other stuff with my mouth?" he jerked smugly.

"Oh, Prince Charmy, you're pig" she pressed her hand against her chest, her voice as pretentiously tormented as she could make it.

"So do you" Malfoy watched her face turning deep red and her breath stopping. "Oh, don't tell me, Granger, you never noticed these hips; good base for the future Mrs. Weasley."

"Argh" she growled on her turn. She looked like as angry as bull in fight, the stream from the nose was the one thing missing, but it wasn't hard to imagine.

"Where is all your sarcasm now, Mudblood?" he grinned nastily.

'What's wrong with me?' Hermione scolded herself 'I said I'd act like nothing happened!'

"Get lost, Malfoy" she whipped 'My problem that day was that I didn't act cool, so watch me now' "I should go. If you think you're my only task, you're bloody wrong." She walked towards the door.

"Running away, aren't we, Granger?" he yelled after her, but she wasn't listening.

He looked in her direction long after she was gone. The anger was burning his chest. These verbal fights weren't meant to be left like this. There wasn't any satisfaction when the opponent resigned in the middle, just like some act of charity. 'What's wrong with me?' he thought furious 'I told myself I would act like nothing happened. I let her win! Merlin, I shouldn't let her win. So calm down and go. If I haven't left my work with Callenger for today, I wouldn't meet Granger and I wouldn't go through this humiliation. Great Malfoy indeed! My father would be very disappointed in me.'

~*******************************~

Xenophilius Lovegood was about to yell in helplessness. The God-damned Ministry of Magic was ruining his work. He had written a big article about the new Minister- Daphenoin Hideright being the ex-Minister- Fudge under fake identity and had even taken

an interview from some of Fudge's ex-courtiers and they had confirmed. So this morning they told him aurors collected and burned all Quibbler copies. This was unforgivable! This was against freedom of speech! But no, they were wrong; they wouldn't screw with Xeno Lovegood! He was going to find a way that people read his article.

"Don't worry, Daddy" his daughter patted him on the shoulder sitting beside him. "We'll make it. You know you're right, so the truth will triumph, I promise. It's not the first time they try to shut your mouth"

"Luna" he sighed "I'm old; I can't lead this fight anymore. It's just too tiring."

"You don't have to lead it alone. I'm back to help you, right" Luna put away her long golden locks "I'm not going to leave you, you know?"

"You'll have to. You're so unique, my dear, you should walk your own way, not mine" he took her hand.

Xeno seemed so old and tired. Luna and he were in printing room their safe spot because of the noise and the fact almost anyone entered here before the end of the month. They used to be very enthusiastic about fighting with Ministry, but now Xeno seemed to be giving up. Luna's heart was tearing apart to look him like that. She felt guilty about leaving him alone and going to France. He never said anything about it but Luna knew how much he had missed her. Now she was trying to make it up to him by helping with the magazine.

"Dad, do you know if Slippery Marlow's address is the same?" she asked.

"Yes, why?" Xeno said melancholically.

"I'll owl him." She declared.

"Luna if you're looking for boyfriend Slippery Marlow isn't the best choice." Her father wrinkled his forehead "I'd like better…"

"Dad, I won't ask him out" Luna chuckled "He'll help us. You know he used to evade the law quite well. I hope he still does."

"And he was in love with you, Luna" Xeno looked sulky.

"He was a kid" the girl waved her hand.

"No, the kid was you, only 15. He was a young man!"

"Doesn't matter. The point is that he'd spread the magazine." Her face was glowing.

"You're maybe right" the man's voice was quite more cheerful than 5 minutes ago.

"Yes indeed! And you know, the forbidden is the most popular. Remember the interview with Harry about … You-Know-Whose return?" she swallowed in mention Voldemort and looked away.

"But this way, an owl wouldn't be safe. I'm sure Hideright is checking every letter." Her father darkened again.

"So, I'll go see Marlow." Luna concluded.

"NO!" Xeno yelled "This district is dangerous. You won't go alone."

"I have to" Luna explained "If we both go it'd be suspicious, if I'm alone- I'm just going to visit my old friend Marlow who I haven't seen since I left for France, right?"

"Luna, I still don't approve this!"

"I'm not asking for approval." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek "I'll go." And she walked out.

"Be careful" he called after her and sighed to himself "She's so like her mother."

~*******************************~

The mirror in ladies' restroom was rather large crystal-glass on the marble decorated wall. It was a nice place indeed, in really girly style. The sink was slam shell shaped and the taps were golden. A spell was making every drop of water look like pearl. A small rose shaped box was spreading sweet aroma every 10 minutes. The towels were pink and fluffy and were charmed to make your hands softer. Some people would call it insipidity, but most of the girls were enchanted.

The water stopped. A pair of blue eyes looked at the mirror. Lavender blinked and removed a blonde lock of her face. Her hair was in perfect curls, although usually it was strait. She pulled out her mascara and started refreshing her make-up. She had to look perfectly. Today was The day, Her day! Today Ron was going to decide would or would he not be with her. She was sure she had played her cards right. The idea to replace his dead secretary was genius, he had certainly freaked out. So she had to make the last move. Then Ron would be hers again. She had planned it so carefully and strictly.

To be honest, Lavender had spent last two years fancying Ron and looking for way to get him. But he and his girlfriend- that lousy bookworm Granger- seemed so in love with each other. Lavender wasn't stupid she knew that if she tried something when they're happy, she'd get kicked out and would never have another chance to enter Ron's life. So she was incredibly happy when a friend told her a week ago that the sun was setting for Hermione and her boyfriend. That friend, Romilda Vane, had heard that Ron was quite broody since he lived with the Mudblood and she didn't seem very satisfied herself. More over Romilda figured out that Granger isn't paying enough attention to her boyfriend and he often complained to Harry. How Ms. Vane got to know all these things Lavender didn't care. The blonde was aware of Romilda's plans to seduce Harry, but after last law about love potions, she hadn't got any real chances. Besides, Harry seemed very happy with the young Weasley girl.

Knowing this information Lavender just had nothing more to worry about and she moved to actions. She made deal with Romilda- the second was going to tell her all she needed to know. On her turn Lavender was going to seduce Ron. Watching his friend's relationship falling apart, Harry would feel unsure too. And in that moment Romilda was going to show up and comfort him. That was two girls' great plan. And it was going splendidly.

Lavender made the last moves and she was ready. She smiled on the reflection and turned around. Her light silky white robed span as well, drawing up every form of her body.

Four seconds later she walked out ladies' restroom on second floor in the Ministry of Magic.


	8. Maybe just once more part 2

A/N: This is second part, the poorest in my opinion, so be nice, please. The end of this "chapter" will be ready soon. So enjoy. 

Maybe just once more, pt 2

Chapter 8

The little shop was almost as dark as it was dirty. There were many weird creepy objects all over the shelves- whole human nails, rustling spheres, compasses showing the sky, but the most numerous were glasses full of muddy potions. On the walls were hung bunches of garlic or God know what amulets. Behind the counter, a stumpy bald man was reading a book older than the shop. The street noise was kind of muffled like the dirt on the windows was restraining it like the light. In fact even during the day in the shop was so dark that the old tradesman always lighted a candle.

The small bell rang and the door opened. A slender girl entered. Her cloak was black and wrapped tightly around her. She had the hood was on even it was quite warm spring day and it was hard to see her face. She seemed starchy and nervous despite her efforts to hide it. The thought, that she wasn't used to be in such places, crossed tradesman's head. 'It may be fun' he smiled silently.

"I need some Clean-Mind Potion" she said huskily.

"Do you have a prescription?" the man grinned with his toothless smile "You must know healers don't like messing with this kind of potions without appropriate reason, you know? The aurors don't like it too."

"I know" she answered trying to sound firm "I need it"

"So, you don't have a prescription, huh?" he looked her ironically.

"I'll pay as much as you tell" she insisted and clinched her jaw.

"Fine" he laughed "How much do you need?"

"Well…" she stepped back in the shadows.

"The dose depends on what you will use it on." He smiled even wider and creepier. He was totally freaking her out.

"Just some… I'll get rid of some bad thoughts" she hesitated.

"So, I guess a small flask will be enough." He started fumbling in some cupboard, pulling out different sized flasks. The client remained silent, her gaze tensed. Finally he found a small flat one full with deep green liquid. "Few drops should be enough and you'll be all shiny good-minded"

"Who says it's for me?" she asked briskly.

"Sorry, my dear but it's quite obvious." He laughed again. "Two galleons, fifteen."

"Fine" she told and gave him the golden and silver coins. She took the flask and hided it in her robes. "Goodbye" she said and walked out on the dirty gloomy street.

"Goodbye, dear" the tradesman grinned as she left "Hope you find what you're looking for. Or she'll find you."

~**************************~

Many, many years ago, kids in Sore Lake Town had nicknamed a lead boy with spots and stiff messy hair Slippery Marlow. However the surname wasn't due to boy's looks, but to his deftness and his ability to avoid all troubles he was getting in. His father had been terribly disappointed with his son and stopped talking to him when Marlow got caught by aurors for robbery.

After leaving his home the boy became the most demanded swindler in Wizarding London. He was good in what he was doing- small robberies, delivering suspicious stuff and intermediating bigger fishes. He never looked for a job; the job was looking for him all the time. If someone wanted to find him; he would, except for aurors. The law was never quick enough or smart enough to catch him. None knew Slippery Marlow's covert; he was always meeting his 'clients' in different places.

So no wander why he was stunned and surprised when black cloaked figure entered his small apartment. When it come closer he realized it was a woman, but her face couldn't be seen because of the hook. She moved confidently and still hadn't spoken. It was frightening him. Was that an auror? He remained silent too, staring in the stranger; hoping he'd prove himself innocent this way.

"Hello, Marlow" he heard the soft and calm voice of the unexpected guest.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he shouted grabbing his wand under his robes.

"Calm down, Marl" the stranger chuckled. There was something familiar in her, but it didn't mean he's give up.

"How do you find me? Who told you?" the blood was pumping in his ears.

"An old well-known of yours" she was making fun of him, she was getting on his nerves. If she didn't stop her games he was going to hex her.

"Who? Who's the bustard who betrayed me?" he was in defending position now. It was sure she was an auror, but he was Slippery Marlow, he would prove he deserve his nickname.

"My father" she declared and took off the hook. For a second Marlow stayed amazed. The waterfall of golden locks spread on her shoulders and he recognized the perky face of Luna Lovegood. He felt like a total moron, he almost attacked the girl he had crouch on for years. Luna laughed louder and said "I kind of freaked you out, huh?"

"Luna" he said and sat clumsily back on his armchair. He whipped the sweat off his forehead. He hadn't seen her in three… four years. Since her father found out he fancied her. Marlow'd prefer the auror scenario, now he had made a fool out of himself. If the wizarding cops was making him sweat, Luna was making him drown in it. "How did you find me?"

"Well, I got to your address and here we go, you were there" she joked. "Marl, you haven't changed your address since… I don't know, since your father kicked you out. Do you think it's such a secret place?"

"I'm very wanted person, Luna." He said trying to sound proud and mysterious "Aurors're seeking after me, I'm a dangerous criminal, you should know."

"You're so cute" she chuckled again and looked him going deep red "But I still believe you're harmless"

"I'm not" he objected scowling.

"Ok, ok" she smiled finally "I'm here to ask you a favor, Marlow." And she explained him the situation with Quibbler's copies.

"So" he said eventually "You ask me to sell these magazines, despite Ministry is trying to annihilate them?"

"Generally, yes." Luna examined his expression and added "If it's too much for you and don't want to mess with Ministry's brain washed slaves, fine."

"No, no. I'll do it" he confirmed quick "It will be great pleasure to work with Xeno Lovegood again." And he took her hand delicately

"Again?" she wrinkled her nose.

"Long story" he said fast.

"Let's talk about the money" she announced at last "What do you tell about… 10% of every copy you sell?"

"Luna, Luna you're offending me."

"20%?" she suggested with hope; Marlow should accept this offer otherwise Quibbler would sell on loss.

"No, Luna" he tapped her hand "I mean I won't take money from you. A favor for a friend isn't much"

Luna grinned so wide before she reconsidered it as inappropriate. She even hugged him and thanked him from all her heart.

"We really, really appreciate this, Marlow, we do!"

"No problem, it's not such big deal" he blushed furiously.

"I have to go now, but soon we'll find you to give you the copies" she warbled and stood to go.

"Ok, I'll be glad to see you again" he stammered.

"Me too! Bye, Marlow" she said finally and walked out on the dirty gloomy street.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Knockturn Alley buzzed with noise of hundreds pairs of legs, rushing around. This sweet little street was always crowded and there were even more people than there were on Diagon Alley. The creepy goods and their often creepier sellers formed the usual picture. No one came around just to hang out a little, every single person on Knockturn Alley had several work to do; mostly not-so-legal work. It was amazing how the 'pyramid' of demanding and offering objects of Dark Arts, was unreachable. The wizards and witches here didn't want to get caught and they knew how to. 'Do not reveal anything, so you won't be revealed on your turn' was their device. So naturally it was hard to hear around anything but whisper. You'd be surprised how many whispers in the small space between the buildings could sound like bee buzzing. It was thunderous actually. You surely would freak out when the crowd in Knockturn Alley squeeze you and every minute someone is sneaking around you or offering you pierced pig nipples.

Luna felt suffocated here. There wasn't enough air and the smell of swill and burned plastic was unbearable. She was making her way through the crowd painfully; trying not to touch anything or anyone. She was grateful that the black cloak made her blend with the rest of the people. It was hard for her not to pay attention on sudden short screams coming from the bays and corners. She saw a young boy being rubbed by two wiry women who had stuck their wands in boy's chest and his back.

Now her gaze stopped on a robust menacing man dragging some grabbing some girl's arm and trying to drag her into his store. They were just about 50 meters away and Luna felt urge to help her but she knew it was stupid. The girl probably wasn't a saint too, and she had some accounts to get square with the man. Plus there was a possibility that they both attack Luna for meddling in. So she forced her gaze away. Suddenly the girl got free from man's grip with an abrupt movement and fast started to walk away. The hook fell out her head and Luna saw her fire colored hair spreading around. She almost gasped in amazement- it was Ginny. When the girl turned to make her way through the crowd Luna was more than sure- it was Ginny Weasley! She seemed all pale and worried.

In a moment or two Luna found herself trying to get to the redhead. She was thrusting through the multitude ignoring all the oaths addressed to her. A fat guy carrying a cage full of Hinkypunks was one of last obstacles. The cage was so heavy he couldn't walk strait. Luna tried to go round him several times, but no success. So she stuck her elbow in his ribs and finally reached Ginny. She grabbed her friend's hand and dragged her into a small lane between two buildings.

The light almost couldn't reach that place so it was dusky. Luna's hood was fallen while hurrying after Ginny, but she didn't bother to pull it on again.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Luna hissed angrily.

"So I can ask you the same question" Ginny made a grimace.

"Don't change the topic!" the blonde scowled.

"I…" the other girl stammered, she had never heard Luna's voice that way, it was so unexpected. But despite her surprise she tried to pull herself together.

"What, Ginny, tell me" Luna glared at her.

"I don't have to tell you!" Ginny shouted coldly. She had brought all her self control. "I may have work around or hang out or…"

"Hang out? On Knockturn Alley?" Luna crossed her arms.

"Well you obviously do" the redhead put her hands on her hips. Luna couldn't help but notice how much she looked like her mother that way.

"I…"

"You...?" Ginny repeated sarcastically.

"You so don't have work here or hang out!" Luna yelled. Her eyes had just fallen upon her friend's pocket. A small bump was telling her it wasn't so innocent walk. So the blonde pressed her against the wall with a fast movement and put her hand in other girl's pocket. Ginny's body tensed and she turned her head away. She held her breath, trying not to seem troubled by Luna's closeness. The seconds while the blonde was groping for her proof seemed like hours.

"A-huh!" she called out, pulling out a flat flask full with muddy green potion. She turned it between her long fingers and her face darkened. "What is this?"She asked slowly.

"Something that is not your business" Ginny tried to take it back but Luna was faster.

"It is Clean-Mind Potion" Luna said icily "you do know you need a prescription about that, right?"

"Yes, Mom" the redhead snored; her face was twisted in something like anger and shame, but the first prevailed "Now give it back to me!"

"Why?" the other shook her head refusing to believe "Just… why, Ginny?"

"Give it back!" she insisted.

"How…? When…? Why?" Luna looked in her friend's face and swallowed hard. A part of her wanted to hit Ginny, one other- to kiss her and convince her to say what's wrong. "Does Harry know? Have you… already taken some of this shit?"

"I haven't. See, Luna, I'm going to do it for Harry; and for my family. It's not some… I'm a reasonable person, you know that." Ginny had managed to calm herself. She smiled a little trying to convince her friend better. Luna just glared at her and blinked a tear away, just gripping the flask more tightly. "Give me the Potion!" Ginny shouted after few minutes.

"Do it for Harry?"Luna took deep breath "Either you're fooling me around, or your relationship is worse than I thought"

"Look, I have thoughts" Ginny started "they're making me doing stuff, stupid stuff and I don't want this anymore."

The blonde remained silent and leaned against the brick wall. The obvious point behind the explanation hit her. Her mind raced and the words escaped her mouth before she realized it.

"Stupid stuff like kissing me"

"I… Luna…" Ginny's expression changed completely "I'm very, very sorry about that" she obviously hadn't get the disappointment in her friend's voice or she had taken it for disapproval.

"Yeah you have to be" Luna sighed looking away. They were in that creepy place from way too much time than she'd like. "You messed up my mind"

"It is not gonna happen again, I promise" the redhead said and added to herself 'God, it's hard to act like it never happened when I actually talk about it'.

"Just…" the blonde closed her eyes for a second or two. "I need to go. And not talk" and she turned to leave.

"Luna, please" Ginny grabbed her arm just when she was about to Disapparate. "I don't want to ruin our friendship. Not this way, not with this stupid hasty action"

"I'm afraid there's nothing you can do to save it" Luna looked at her sadly. Ginny's eyes filled with tears, she was still holding Luna when a small sob escaped her lips.

"No, no… I can't…" a tear ran down Ginny's face. She made a pause so she can calm a little, but suddenly her brain was busy, realizing that Luna was kissing her. She wanted to kiss back but Luna broke apart. "H…how? When? Why?" Ginny mumbled in small voice, but got cut.

"Don't talk" Luna kissed her again and both Disapparated.


	9. Maybe just once more part 3

A/N This is the last part of the 'chapter', hope you like it. I won't be able to update for couple of days, so please be patient. Thank you.

Maybe just once more, pt 3

Chapter 9

"Draco, my boy" the severe-faced man old smiled softly and put his hand on boy's shoulder "I'm so glad I had lunch with you, I had wonderful time"

"Me too, Mr. Zabini" Draco nodded, trying to hide hid irritation. He met Gaston Zabini, his house mate Blaise Zabini's father, on his way out. The old Slytherin seemed very pleased of this unexpected meeting, so he suggested to Draco to have lunch in the Restaurant of the Ministry ("Excellent house elves cook splendidly" he had said). Being a proper pureblood, and a proper Malfoy, the boy couldn't refuse. So he spent one whole hour listening to Mr. Zabini complaining. It was terrifying what the ages could do to man. Gaston was more than 15 years older than Lucius, so he was… about 60 years old which wasn't much for a wizard. Draco remembered him when he had been coming to Malfoy Manor when Draco was kid. Lucius used to treat Mr. Zabini as older brother, with respect and veneration and he deserved all this. Gaston Zabini was magnificent wizard and dignified man back then. Draco used to awe him and was happy every time he got a short nod or some "How are you, young man?" it meant he was growing as a true pureblood. When the Dark Lord returned, Zabini senior stopped visiting the Malfoys and went to America, important business trip as he claimed. That business trip longed 4 years and when he came back to England he wasn't the same person. Deep wrinkles crossed his face and despite his still severe look he was all softened up. Nobody could explain why a 60 years old wizard was acting like some weak minded old man. Even his son Blaise seemed to despise him. However his old reputation still worked for him, the fools in Ministry jumped as dogs every time he showed up.

Now Draco was forced listening his speeches and memories about how it was back in his youth, how much Draco was alike Lucius, how he liked the boy and how he wished his own son was like him. Now they were walking through the hall and Malfoy was seeing the light in the end of tunnel.

"I swear you, my boy" he said "I'd be very happy if Blaise was half as helpful to me as you are to Lucius. You take care for all while your father is… away" being in Azkaban wasn't something you should be proud of, even in conservative pureblood society.

"I'm trying." Draco shrugged "I'm doing my best not to disappoint him. Family business is very important to us, Malfoys."

"It is, of course" Mr. Zabini rapped him on the shoulder. "So you know when I was young Lucius was the same as you're now. He was very ambitious boy, but he was always thinking about the good of the family first. He was fallowing his father's steps as you're fallowing his. He even gave up the marriage with this Prewett girl and married your mother, Narcissa. But as far as I know, he has never regretted that; he was happy with Narcissa, very beautiful woman if you let me notice…"

Draco stopped listening. Right next to the elevator, two people were talking and got his attention. They were wearing DMS uniforms; one of them was Brian Gallaxy. 'Great' Draco thought bitterly 'how am I supposed to act like nothing happened when she's always around?' She was right there, shamelessly chatting to that spineless fool, Gallaxy. Merlin, she had the worst taste for men ever! First was Weasel, now this… whatever. 'I so don't care where and who is she talking to! Just want to get OUT of here!'

They came to the elevator, Mr. Zabini still bubbling, and Draco pressed the button. He hoped that this freaky thing would come fast just once. A pulsing headache was driving him to the edge. Going back to his apartment, drinking a beer, reading a book, it all seemed like a distant dream. He had never realized how tiring all this work was when his father was doing it. Meeting few people, answering few letters, reading few reports, he had thought, what the big deal was. It was exhausting actually.

The heavy doors opened and Mr. Zabini and he stepped in the cabin. Draco was about to sigh in relieve when an arm slithered between the closing doors. They opened again and Granger sneaked in, panted. Some small locks of bushy brown hair had escaped the pony tail and were falling free upon her face. No make-up again, what a weird girl! She stayed still and fixed her eyes on the moving doors; never saying a word.

The cabin was moving in an incredible speed. The doors opened few times, but just some flying letters entered. Usually at this time employees of the Ministry were working hard in their own offices; something that was rare as Draco had noticed. The constant noise coming from Mr. Zabini was fusing with Draco's thoughts. He hadn't heard anything since he saw Granger. Thanks Merlin, the old man never asked questions, listening to himself was satisfying enough.

"Oh, I almost forgot" he yanked fast "I have to visit the dear Mrs. Boot; she sends me these kind owls all the time, reminding me I should drop in sometimes to sign some papers. I believe that her office was on the 8th floor. Oh, here it comes. Excuse me, Draco, my boy, but I have to leave you now"

"What?" Draco said in startled voice. "Why, Mr. Zabini?"

"It's not urgent, but if I don't do it now, I'll forget again." He laughed shortly and joked "And I think Mrs. Boot's owl is starting to believe it lives in my home"

In some other situation Draco would be grateful but now he was wondering which was worse- Gaston Zabini's bubbling, or being in the same place alone with Granger for second time today. He did his best not to sigh and nodded:

"Ok, it was good to see you, Mr. Zabini."

"The pleasure was mine, my boy"

"Say 'hello' to Blaise for me" he made an effort to smile as politely as he could.

"I will, I will" Zabini shook his hand warmly and left.

The cabin raced again through the floors. Both, Draco and Granger remained silent and looked in opposite directions. The tension could be cut with knife. He held his breath and forced himself not to make a harassing hint. He just needed to reach the top floor and get out of this bloody dungeon. He'd Disappear if he shouldn't recertify his pass again. Moreover he shouldn't worry because Granger surely was going to get off before him.

Suddenly he heard a cracking noise and the elevator stopped. He took a deep breath and asked in loud irritating voice:

"What the hell happened?"

"Oh, no" Granger mumbled under her nose and added to him "Don't chicken up, Malfoy. It's just two o'clock; they check the elevators every day at two o'clock."

"Is that why there was no one to climb in?" he snored

"Well, yeah. Everybody knows it."

"Except for you" he grimaced "Did you want to be stuck in here with me, Granger?"

"Hell of a no!" she shouted "I was just late. Moreover the whole checking longs 10 minutes, never longer. Now we have eight left"

"Why do they check elevators at this time?"

"There's three checking a day." She explained calmly trying not to yell "The morning before everyone come to work, now and the evening after everyone leave. They're looking for Dark objects and spells because the elevators are weak spot in security system. When your former Master conquered the Ministry, the elevators were key places to the attack"

"What? Granger, have you read 'History of the building of Ministry of Magic' for millionth time?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Malfoy." She jerked her head "There's no such a book"

"Is there?" he mocked "If there's not, you should write it!"

"Shut up, Malfoy" she snapped at him and leaned to the wall.

"You're an employee of the Ministry, I'm guest, no I'm more, I'm investor" he grinned evilly "there're six minutes left. So you should entertain me, Granger"

"You have hell of a wrong idea of employees of the Ministry." She snored glaring at him.

"Ok, you're not just Ministry employee." He almost whispered his grin wider and even more evil "You're my employee, too. I give you money for freaky researches."

"My researches are not freaky!" she cut him.

"Anyway." He ignored her objection "As your _boss_" he underlined the last word "I'm telling you, entertain me!"

"WHAT? NO FREAKIN' WAY!" She yelled indignant. For a moment wrinkled her forehead. Her brain reconsidered an idea that had just hit her. Then her face became unrecognizable. "So… you…" she started with husky low voice and made a move towards him. Even the move was so un-Granger, so bold and seductive, it took him aback. "…you want me…" she made another pause and breathed in and out temptingly; it sounded almost like a moan "…to entertain you…huh?"

Draco stepped aback and found his back fully pressed to the opposite wall. He watched helplessly how his joke was turning against him. His skin was feeling funny; like it was few sizes smaller. She moved closer and a lump stuck in his throat. He swallowed hard. Few warm shivers ran down his spine. His brain was screaming to come to his senses, but right now this mission seemed impossible. Granger came closer and put her hands on his chest causing him shortage of breath.

"And… what… kind of entertainment… do you like?" it was a miracle that he could fallow her sentence, so not to mention answering. "Maybe… if I…" she was playing with his lapels "…press myself… like that…" and she pressed her body fully against his. It turned out he was a head taller than her "…or… do that…" she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and nuzzled her face to his neck. He couldn't help but groan. Was in here 100 degrees? "Or… mmm…" Draco was feeling her breath towards his skin "you would… prefer…" her face was on the same line as his now, just few millimeters away. She closed her eyes and her voice became even lustier "…something more…?"

"Oh… yes… I…" he moaned entirely in her power "I would prefer…"

"What?" she whispered so low he couldn't have heard her if she wasn't so close. "A… kiss…" Her lips were brushing his as she talked but it wasn't a real kiss yet.

"Yeah…" he leaned forward finding her lips for a particle of the second and then he felt sharp pain in his chin. She had punched him! Again! Granger withdrew herself immediately and shouted furious:

"If you do want this kind of fun, call a HOOKER!"

Draco bent a little holding his chin. His gaze was blurry, his mind was screaming at him and he felt more humiliated than ever.

"You stupid bastard! What were you expecting?" she continued yelling and looked at him disgusted "To have sex with you here in the next four minutes left?! Three" she corrected herself "But I'm sure you'd finish your part for two!"

Hermione was so angry and continued yelling and yelling, not caring she might get heard by someone on the floors. Her face was red and her hair was going wild and her robes were a mess, so she didn't notice when Malfoy came to his senses and stared at her in an indescribable way.

"What do you think? That I'm some slut?" she didn't stop

"Granger" he said clearly and calmly "Shut up" and before she could do something he grabbed her and kissed her furiously. Now she was the one pressed to the wall and she unconsciously wrapped her warm around his neck. The kiss was more fighting than anything else, fighting for superiority. When they broke apart they were breathless and in a deadly grip.

"Malfoy, I…" this time the pause wasn't pretending. She stared at him; her eyes sparkling. "I…"

"Granger, I told you not to talk" he cut her, press their lips back together and Side-Along Disapparated both of them.

After all, the guy on the Information would have to wait until tomorrow to recertify his pass.

~********************~

One hour earlier. The restaurant of the Ministry. Ron was waiting alone on a table. Harry should show up any moment, so he often looked towards the door. Ron hated when someone was late and was making him wait. Well, this didn't mean he wasn't late sometimes himself, but this was another story. He was patting his fork on the table and the waiter asked him to stop, he had been disturbing other clients.

Draco Malfoy entered with some old man. A wave of hatred hit Ron. This day was awful. First, the secretary story was creeping him out, he had to redo the damn report, Hermione had refused his lunch invitation ('Sorry, Ron, I do have to work a lot') Harry was late, and now Draco Hideous Malfoy was here! No, certainly this day couldn't get worse. Oh yeah, he remembered what was missing to the perfect 'The worst day ever" formula- humiliation. For example, just theoretically, Malfoy to make out with his (Ron's) girlfriend! It wouldn't be such a surprise, according to Hermione's coldness towards Ron himself. 'Don't give the Destiny ideas!' he scolded himself. "oh, here Harry comes'

"Hi, Ron." The auror greeted dryly.

"Hi, mate. What's up?" he asked as Harry took his seat.

"Nothing. Lots of work"

"Look, Harry" Ron started after they ordered their food "The weirdest thing happened today."

"What?" Harry scowled, obviously in bad mood.

"My boss came to me and told me he never employed Lavender Brown! He has never even met her!" Redhead's eyes widened.

"Jeez, man, this sound like some Muggle crappy mystery movie" Harry shook his head and took a gulp of his pumpkin juice.

"I'm telling you, Harry! Lavender didn't show up and this thing with my boss, it's weird. Did I tell you yesterday that Ellen's ghost is screwing me out?"

"Ron" Harry started seriously "Did _I_ tell you yesterday that this girl, Lavender is a nut!?"

"You think, she's…?"

"Of course!" Harry raised his voice, a little irritated. When Ron glared and him and he sighed then asked "How does it go with Hermione?"

"It doesn't" Ron said sullen "She was especially jumpy last night. I couldn't touch her again. She went to bed at like 7 o'clock and this morning she was up at 6. I do not understand her! She acts so… weird"

"To be honest, Ginny was acting strange, too, last night" Harry stroked his chin.

"Do you think it's related?" Ron blinked fast.

"Wait, you were acting bizarre, too"

"No, I wasn't!" the redhead denied immediately shaking his head as kid.

"Ron, you tried to eat a towel." Harry declared, raising his brows.

"Hey, I was distracted, because I was tired. That's all."

"Are you completely and entirely honest with me?" The-Boy-Who-Lived fixed his eyes on his friend's.

"Oh, dear, do you think it will affect our relationship?" Ron whined sarcastically, avoiding the question.

"Fine." Harry gave up. "Have you noticed Draco Malfoy is here?"

"Yeah, but he works here I think, so…"

And they went on conversation devoted to their common hatred to Malfoy and his family of Dark Wizards.

~***********************~

Whole God damned report! Page 27 and the end weren't even near. The quill was writing and writing on the parchment and Ron was getting sulkier and sulkier. He didn't remember exactly what he had written in this report before, usually he was making up some fudges and his boss was happy just to have the papers. Ron doubted he was even reading it.

It was five o'clock already and he had so more to do. He was sure that tonight he would have to sleep here. If this was what Hermione was doing every day, he'd understand why she was so tired, but not why she was so cold. A nice bed performance would be the perfect repose to him.

A beautiful sunset was mocking him from the magical window. The light was playing with his brain, making shadows and circles all over his office. He went to a shelf to take a folder and the room darkened. He looked around, this was far too creepy. Was really Ellen's ghost? Or some other enemies?

The dusk had two effects on him- freaking him out or turning him on. So he was alone and thinking of ghosts, icy shivers ran all over his body.

Than a curly-haired figure in lacy clothes Apparated in the frame of the door. 'Merlin was this Hermione? If yes, thank you! If no, thank you more!' Ron thought. The second effect of the dusk was appeared.

"Hey, tiger" he heard the husky whisper of Lavender Brown.

"La…" he began and dropped the folder he had just taken.

"…Vender" she murmured sexily, there was nothing sweet and tweeting in her voice. "I came to say how I'm sorry about yesterday"

"You've really been here?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, I have" she groaned a little while saying that "As I am now."

"Thank Merlin" he sighed in relieve. "I thought I was crazy"

She stepped closer and started to circle around him. She must have worn a very thick cloak, because her robes were almost transparent. She ran her hand through his hair.

"Would you like to go relaxing, working boy?" she asked low "I'll do everything so you'll feel relaxed."

"I…" Ron had lost his ability of self-criticism somewhere of the moment when Lavender had first spoken. His ego and his libido were both screaming in conjunction, so he'd never hear his conscience even if it tried to protest "Just one question, Lav."

"Yes, my Won-Won"

"What did you do to my report?"

"This report?" and she pulled out a thick folder underneath his desk. "I put it here, because I thought you may need it."

"Oh, I love you, Lavender!" Ron shouted joyfully and grabbed her on the waist. He tapped twice with his wand on the folder and it flew away. Then he kissed the blonde passionately.

So if I continue we should do an age circle around the story because it would be strongly unsuitable for minors. Here we stop; we have kids in our audience!


	10. Brand new horizon

A/N Hi everyone, I know I said I won't post just couple of days but it turned out more. I'm very sorry, but I was quite busy. So this is the new chapter enjoy. I think I kind of went too far with the drama part and I'm not really happy with it. R&R please.

Brand new horizon

Chapter 10

Draco walked out the shower and looked at the mirror. His hair was wet and messy and drops of water were rolling down his bare skin. He stared at his own reflection like he was hypnotized. His brain hardly understood what had just happened. The last clear and reasonable memory was talking to Gaston Zabini and then seeing Hermione Granger. The last few hours were in fog; he remembered the chronological actions but not how could have he let them happen.

He wrapped a towel around his hips and went out of the bathroom. She was there in the bed just as he had left her 10 minutes ago, turned to a side, her hair scattered around, her body sketched under the sheets. He couldn't see her face but was sure she wasn't sleeping. When they had finished, she had turned to a side without saying a word and remained that way. He had thought that she was maybe silently crying but hadn't tried to comfort her. He laid beside her for several minutes and then he went to have a shower.

It was kind of worrying that Granger hadn't moved a millimeter for more than 20 minutes. He sighed to himself and sat on the edge of the bed. He stayed that way not knowing was he waiting for something. Some words wanted to come out his mouth but he didn't know what words exactly. Neither of them looked at the other.

The silent was tense and suffocating. She stood up slowly, keeping the sheet to her chest, and start looking for her clothes (which by the way wasn't an easy task). Draco turned a little in her direction and saw a wet spot on the pillow. So he was right she did cried. He tried to say something but it didn't work again. She was getting dressed as fast as she could, her back to him. Some thoughts were rushing around his head. A weird feeling was scalding his stomach but it was so unfamiliar to him that he couldn't even name it. He sighed again and ran his fingers through his still wet hair.

"Are… you going?" he finally spoke.

"Uh-huh" she mumbled fast never looking at him "Have you seen my blouse?"

"Er… I think it's on the couch in the living room." He made an effort to sound matter-of-factly.

"OK" and she headed the other room in the small apartment. For few seconds Draco hesitated what he wanted to do and then fallowed her.

She was doing the buttons, almost fully dressed now. She had to put on just the white robes over her otherwise pretty Muggle like clothes. Her face was pale and deadly serious and her red from the tears eyes was assiduously avoiding him. She was hurrying and her trembling fingers were making all buttons wrong.

"Granger" he didn't expect his voice to sound so soft but it did against his will.

"What?" She shouted coldly, finally turning to him.

"Your buttons are… all messed up" he said a little more Malfoy-ly.

"Oh!" she looked down and fast stared redoing it.

He watched her amused by her embarrassment. 'She's cute' ran through his head but he scolded himself immediately 'She's not cute! She's Mudblood and that whole story is stupid mistake. End, the.'

"What are you staring at?" she asked icily "And get some clothes on, I don't want to watch you this way"

"You didn't mind my nudity half an hour ago" he grinned smugly "Moreover you're leaving, right?"

"I am" she took her shoe from the kitchen counter. Surprising, she didn't remember how it had got there.

"So, no problem then. I can hang out around as naked as I'm born" he said sarcastically.

"Bastard" she mumbled herself.

"You didn't mind this bastard doing you" he called out louder "Three times!"

"Get a tattoo on your forehead" Hermione hissed bitterly "'I did the Mudblood Granger', doesn't it sound great?"

"That's a splendid idea" he laughed nastily "How do you think Weasel will like it?"

"You heartless jerk" she exclaimed, her eyes filled with tears. She pulled on her robe and Disapparate.

He had gone too far.

~*********************~

"What are you thinking of?" the blonde rested her chin on other girl's chest and looked at her eyes.

"Nothing. I just…" Ginny caressed her lover's hair.

"Is it the damned Potion again?" Luna gathered her eyebrows.

"You know, I just realized something" the redhead said "I don't think I need it anymore."

"You don't?" Luna stared confused.

"Yes, I don't"

"What has changed?"

"The way I feel. The inner painful spasm disappeared, the feeling of suffocation and the lack of satisfaction, too" she smiled softly "And I think you have something to do with it."

"What have I done… oh… do you think it's because of the sex?" Luna's frankness was stunning.

"Well… it's not just…it." Ginny blushed "it's your presence and the small talks we're did back in the lane and that we're doing now"

"Always glad to help" the blonde grinned and pulled the other girl in long lazy kiss.

"By the way, what were you doing in Knockturn Alley?" Ginny asked and raised her brows.

"Oh, I was just helping my Dad" she declared matter-of-factly.

"In which way Quibbler needs help from Knockturn Alley?" the redhead looked at her suspiciously.

"It's a long story. The Ministry is trying to censor us, because of an article and we decided to find an old friend to help us" Luna explained.

"What is this article about?" Ginny changed position so they were lying in bed, their eyes on the same line, but their bodies never breaking the cuddle.

"About the new Minister of Magic. We have proves that he's Cornelius Fudge under cover." She recited.

"Are you serious? You have proves?" this should be a serious article. Quibbler's nonsense was usually coming from nowhere.

"Yes, some ex-employees of the Ministry and some of Fudge's acquaintances, too" Luna started to bubble again but Ginny was enjoying listening to her. She couldn't deny her friend's passion in this. She admired Luna's bravery to declare her believes no matter what were people saying "I'm so glad you're not an Ministry employee, they're all so brain washed"

"What? Are you talking about that vampire sect?"

"It is true" Luna exclaimed "You don't know how the aurors burned all Quibbler copies. It was rage, fanatic rage! Do you think Harry was participating?"

"Oh Dear Lord!" Ginny yelled suddenly, sitting up in bed "Harry! How could I forget about him?"

"Oh" Luna mumbled still a little stunned by the sudden change of positions.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God" she panicked "He'll hate me if he knows! He shouldn't know!"

"Calm down, Ginny. It's not such a big deal"

"Not a big deal? How isn't that a big deal! It's huge deal! I cheated on him!" the redhead whined and buried her face in her hands.

"But I thought…" Luna put her hand on Ginny's bare back.

"Nothing, nothing you can think, nothing can happen, never again" she cried in her hands rocking back and forth.

"Nothing?" the blonde grimaced.

"No, I…"

"Was this just a mistake to you?" Luna asked, her look hurt.

"Luna…" Ginny looked at the other girl's eyes to see there were tears in there, too. "Please" she said quietly when some of them rolled the blonde's cheeks. "Don't cry too. It makes me cry again" she sobbed.

"Why? Why, Ginny? Why do you just play with me?" the girl withdrew herself in on the upper side of the bed.

"I waited, waited so long. And now you just treat me as some… some…" the blonde said that so fast that she felt a shortage of breath and gasped for air.

"Luna, calm down, please" Ginny whipped her tears. "I didn't want to hurt you. It's all just so new for both of us. Why are you so upset?" she put a fire red lock behind her ear.

"Why…" Luna repeated in very small voice "Because I love you. I have always loved you, all these years" she stood a little and the sheet dragged down revealing her bare chest and abdomen. She wasn't crying any more. Her face was sad and tensed, expecting Ginny's judgment.

"You… Sweet Merlin…" the redhead gripped her arm, like she was trying to convince herself that she wasn't dreaming "I have absolutely no idea what to say." When Harry had admitted his love, she had been expecting it and it was the same with all boys in her life, they were so predictable. But this…

"Don't say anything" Luna said, pulled together all her self control. "I don't say I have always been in love with you, but I have loved you since the day we met. It was a caring warm spot in my chest for you and I didn't know what it was until… fifth year."

"So long…"

"Ginny, listen, don't talk. I remember it was a clear winter day, after classes we went for a walk. It was almost dark, and the last pink light from the sun was reflected by the ice on the lake in a funny way. I was bubbling and bubbling and you were just listening and it happened, I noticed how that reflected sunlight was caressing your face and I thought 'God, she's beautiful' and suddenly shumpkanks I was talking about didn't seem to important anymore"

"And I asked you what was wrong" Ginny added. She remembered that day too. She had found strange how Luna shut up in the middle of the sentence and it was the first time the blonde didn't want to talk about Quibbler's discoveries.

"But I saw the way you were looking Harry and it was just stupid to go on your way. I did my best to rip you out of my heart, but my best obviously wasn't enough" she sighed and looked at Ginny's serious face "Now, I will understand if you don't want to see me anymore or need to punch me. Would you like to punch me?" Luna blinked expecting something and tried to curve her lips in lame smile.

"No, I don't want to punch you" the redhead said and kissed her tenderly.

~***************~


	11. How hard it is to make a decision

How hard it is to make a decision

Chapter 11

The pumpkin was a very interesting object on Wizard's table. There was at least a million ways to prepare it. The favorite pumpkin meal in Wizarding World, safe for pumpkin juice of course, was the roasted pumpkin pie. It was quite easy and quick recipe, but if you did it wrong, people on the table would give you a deadly look. It was like screwing in church! The pumpkin shouldn't be too soft or too stiff, when you cut it, it should make a specific sound caressing the ear. The rind should be crunchy, but not dry. The pie should smell tasty and sweet, but not like a cake or something. Not to mention the spices.

This was what Ginny was trying to cook. She was a tornado in the kitchen. Today, she had come back home and decided to cook a nice dinner for her boyfriend, her brother and his girlfriend. It was a spontaneous decision; they hadn't had dinner together since… well yesterday. But the point was the kind gesture after all. So, it was 18:30 and they were supposed to be home any minute. She had called Ron and invited him and Hermione, so both of them would come directly here. In fact, right now Ginny was a mess. There was pumpkin and flavor all over her robes, despite her apron, her hair was flying in every possible direction and her wand was stuck behind her ear. She was going to take care of this later. Now, the pie was taking all her attention. It already smelled sweet and its color was right, so it needed just the drop of Pump-it Potion and it would be ready.

Harry entered in hurry, his brows scowled and his gaze thoughtful. 'Rough day', Ginny thought and smiled as kindly as she could. He looked around his perfectly clean and tidy home and smelled the pie.

"Merlin, honey, have you won the lottery so you're so generous" He grinned, went to her to wrap an arm around her waist and kissed her passionately.

"No" she smiled too and pulled back a little tossing a serving dish around "It's our anniversary!" she pouted.

"No way" Harry said trying to seem careless, but a doubtful shadow ran on his face. Ginny gave him a trialing gaze and he added "Is it?"

"Harry James Potter!" Ginny shouted.

"Oh, honey!" he almost whined "What is it? Our first kiss? Our move-out?"

"Nothing. It's not anniversary, silly. I'm fooling you around" she laughed.

"Do not do that ever again" Harry sighed in relieve and then looked his girlfriend up and down and said "You know, you look good as tidy, still messy house wife. What would you say…"

"Harry, I invited Ron and Hermione"

"You can leave your apron on" he kind of sang out in a seductive melody.

"No, they'll be here any…" they heard a knock "…now actually."

Harry growled and went to open until Ginny was getting the pie out of the oven. Ron and Hermione both seemed a bit greenish, but with the widest smiles on their faces. Harry greeted them warmly and they entered the living room where Ginny served the dinner.

"Wooow, what are you doing here, Mom?" Ron grinned.

"Screw you, Ronald" his sister answered.

"Ginny, everything looks fantastic. How did you make it?" Hermione asked amazed.

"Well… it's not a big deal. I decided we should have a proper dinner together, not just some snack on the couch as usually."

"C'mon, let's sit, it's gonna be great" Harry said and pointed the seats.

"I'm going to change" said Ginny and went to the bedroom.

The rest trio sited in silence and trying to look happy and perfect as it was planned. Ron and Hermione were looking carefully in different directions and Harry was too tired to begin a small talk about the weather and the food.

"So, how is it going?" he asked.

Silence. Everybody went back to their occupations.

~***************~

Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Ginny was trembling furiously; sitting on the edge of the bed. She was all "dressed up" now and her hair was strait and shiny on her shoulders. This whole 'dinner-and-show' thing had taken all her energy and the hardest part hadn't begun yet. The guilt was eating her inside! She needed desperately to get rid of it, so a kind gesture was at least the beginning.

Ginny looked in the big wall-high mirror in front of her. Despite her good look, her eyes were red and full of tears. Her dilemma was doing this to her. In the same day the best and the worst things in last couple of years had happened. She discovered the solution of all her problems about lack of satisfaction and insecurity, but that solution had made her face the hardest dilemma in her entire life. On one hand, there was Harry. She loved Harry and didn't want to hurt him in any way. On the other hand- Luna. Whatever Ginny wanted to believe, it was imposable to fool herself anymore. Luna was back in her life and she couldn't ignore her. Moreover the blonde was _that_ solution to her problems. And she was in love with Ginny in a way Harry couldn't ever be. The redhead also felt something towards Luna; she wasn't able to define it or describe it, but it was there.

'What to do? What to do?' was running through her head 'I have to make a decision. I have to or someone will get hurt!'

She pulled herself together, did a little spell to hide her swollen eyes and get back to the living room where Harry, Ron and Hermione were waiting for her.

~*******************************~

Draco Malfoy's apartment was very comfortable and well-furnished in general. Everything was in green and silver, to remind him he was a Slytherin (like he could forget). There was no Muggle objects at all (usually there was some in Wizards' homes), to remind him he was a pureblood (like he could forget). And everything seemed to be in classical Victorian style with small embroidered or engraved symbols to remind him he was a Malfoy (like he could forget). It was all Narcisa's choice, of course, but Draco didn't mind. He didn't care so much after all; he usually didn't notice the details around him. The bed was big, comfy, with green covertures, but he hadn't seen the small snakes on the edge or the tiny silver fiber which was drawing a band. The doorknobs were round and metal; who cared they were snake-shaped or that they turned on right, the direction of purebloods.

In all that greenness Draco was laying on the bed staring blankly in the dark. He had gone to bed early tonight, but he couldn't fall asleep. The day had been really… bizarre. He was a little angry with himself about letting it happen, but he was much angrier with the Mudblood. Granger had left everything in such a mess! She was rude and sot and so-not-pureblood! Oh, Merlin, who was he kidding? The truth was that Draco had to make a decision and he knew what it should be. He shouldn't see Granger again, at least not in that way he did today. He could have every girl in London, even in UK! He could! He shouldn't sully his pureblood family with this Mudblood. Well, it was not like he was going to marry her or have children with her; it was just the physical part which was fun. Draco Lucius Malfoy had slept with more than 10 girls adduced to his 20th birthday. It was very rare score! Most boys his age had had at most 3-4 chicks. '_So pathetic' he thought_ 'I _have a list of girls I've had sex with'_ and he made a grimace. Despite all this, there was something different in sex with Hermione Granger. It was forbidden and dangerous, so it caused an increase of adrenalin. Draco loved adrenalin. Moreover if they got caught she certainly would be more embarrassed than him, so it was tickling his inborn arrogance. But it wasn't just that. All other girls had easily given in his perfect pureblood charm and well-trained seduction techniques. Even in bed they had let him be the master, to dominate over their bodies and minds. Don't get it wrong he loved being in charge. For him sex was like a sport and naturally he liked winning. Though with Granger, for first time he felt he had a real competitor. It wasn't like she was such a 'queen in art of love' (as one of the other ladies wanted him to call her), but she was fighting back, never letting him in control. Draco definitely wanted to go over this experience again or couple of hundreds more times. Could the pureblood's pride let him? Even the Dark Lord had understood Snape in his passion to Lily (as he had thought), so maybe if Draco didn't have a relationship with Granger he could have fun with her. It wasn't like he could fall in love or anything, right? He also couldn't fall asleep as well, but whatever. Stupid Mudblood, she had endeavored to take all her possessions, but had forgotten her scent on his pillow. This scent wasn't letting Draco rest.

~*************************~  
There was the same scent and another restless person in another bedroom. Ron was awake, slightly feeling Hermione sleeping beside him. The dinner in Harry and Ginny's had been a nightmare. He couldn't explain why. Was it the constant uncomfortable silent? Was in the nervous laughing every two minutes? Was it the guilt eating him up inside? Ron had never felt so uncomfortable before. Moreover with Harry, Hermione and his sister. Like they could feel he had done something wrong. But it didn't feel wrong. He liked Lavender, she had changed. She was calmer that Hogwarts' years, more reasonable and definitely sexier. He felt terrible about it, but he didn't feel guilty about sleeping with her. The guilt was about breaking the promise he had given to Harry- not to hurt Hermione. But Ron felt lost. Every time he thought about ruining ten years of friendship for a chick, the naked moaning Lavender was coming in his brain. He was so ashamed about his low passion and weakness, but he couldn't help it. 'I so screwed up!' he thought painfully and turned to a side.


	12. Mail

A/N Hi, I'm trying to update regularly, but with school and all it's quite hard. This is a brand new chapter, a little longer than the others. Enjoy and I'll be glad if you review.

Mail

Chapter 12

Finally, it was Saturday! Oh blissful week-end, we've waited for you so long. No more working, no more fake and faker traces of mysterious Dark Wizards, no more enervating argument with the colleges. It was Saturday! Harry was happy. Yes, the last night the atmosphere was bizarre on dinner, but maybe he was too tired and he had taken it into his head. He opened his eyes and saw Ginny doing the same. It was so cute when they both were waking up the same time, like they could feel each other. Harry turned, put a hand on his girlfriend's waist and kissed her on the lips.

"Morning" he mumbled huskily.

"Morning" she smiled back.

"Are you ok? Last night you seemed distracted" he put away of her face a red lock.

"Fine" she smiled even warmer. "I was just tired. You know, Friday night is overpriced. You rather feel exhausted, not in mood to party."

"Yeah. How about Saturday morning?" he grinned playfully.

"Naughty boy" she chuckled when he slip his leg between hers. "But I'm thinking of coffee and breakfast first." The redhead stood up fast, ignoring his objections and wrapped a home robe around herlesf.

"I'll join you in a minute" Harry said watching her leave.

The kitchen was a mess. Last night Ginny didn't have energy of cleaning after the catastrophic dinner and Harry… well, it was women's job the cleaning. Few movements with the wand were enough to do the dishes and clear away the table. Ginny was doing her best to hide her guilt and act normal. She guessed it was working because Harry seemed to buy it. At least she hoped so. She had quit crying and whining; no more bad potions, no more endless sobbing. She was a reasonable person.

She set the coffee and sat on the table. 'Daily Prophet' had just arrived and she was glad she could take a look on it before Harry come. Ginny saw some of her own pictures on the pages. This was the great about being a free photographer. She could take pictures whenever she wanted, to whatever she wanted and she was choosing who she would be working with. 'Quibbler', 'Daily Prophet' and some other magazines were appreciating her work just fine. On the last page, the one with announcements, there was a photo of Luna. Ginny's stomach twisted. The announcement was saying about the opening of Luna's shop, Tuesday the 10th of April. It seemed like Xeno and his daughter were going to give a great festivity, just in Lovegood-style. It was weird; Ginny hadn't received an invitation yet. Was it possible that Luna didn't want her on the opening?

"The ice-cold shower in the morning is just great, especially when you have been hot before." Harry announced while sitting across the table, just a towel around his hips.

Ginny snored a little, but ignored the comment. "Look" she said and passed him the news-paper "Luna's opening a shop."

"Wasn't she in France?" he asked looking at the picture.

"She was, but she came back couple of days ago" Ginny realized that she maybe had gone too far just a second later. Not like Harry could get suspicious just because she was talking about an old friend of hers, but her voice could be the traitor.

"Oh, she hasn't owl" he raised his brows "or sent an invitation to the event. Are you sure she remembers us?"

"I can bet, either she does or she had no idea who she was talking to..." the redhead swallowed hard "two days ago."

"You've seen her?"

"Yeah, in Quibbler's office" she lied and looked her at bare feet.

"Really? Did you two have good time?" firstly, Ginny lost her breath thinking that Harry knew, but later she realized he was just keeping the small talk.

A knocking on the window saved her from answering, she certainly would give herself out otherwise. A beautiful polar owl entered, a big envelope tied on her foot. Ginny unlashed it and gave the owl some water. When she came back to the table Harry had already read half of the newspaper.

"What is it?" he asked while Ginny was opening the envelope.

"Oh, have you thought of mind-reading?" she giggled.

"C'mon, tell me, you know how much I sucked in Divination"

"No, I didn't mean… it's an invitation for Luna's shop opening" Ginny smiled and passed him a sparkling sphere. He took it and saw a miniature figure inside which probably represented Luna in blue dress. When he left it on the table it shined and rusted then the small Luna-copy get out and stepped on top of the sphere.

"_Dear Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley,"_ the tiny Luna sang with sweet voice "_I, Luna Lovegood, would like to invite you to the opening of my shop "Crumple Horns". The event will consist Tuesday, 10__th__ of April, on 1304 Swan-Allie, Wizard London. I'll be glad if you come. Love, Luna Lovegood_"

Ginny's heart hopped few times while listening. The figure was very realistic copy of Luna; even her eyes were big and curious like real Luna's. Though, redhead hid all her emotions, exploring Harry's expression. He didn't seem bothered in any way. Then Luna's copy turned to her and smiled softly.

"_Gin, would you like to come and give me a hand with the shop and all? I'll be glad to chat like in old times."_ She winked playfully to Ginny and she immediately thought that Harry will get suspicious. Jeez, the paranoia gets you when you're guilty.

"Will you go? I thought we'll have a little time on our own" Harry said, a disappointed look on his face.

"No, I won't. Luna will understand." Ginny smiled and kissed her boyfriend over the table. She got a quill and a parchment, wrote quickly some words and tied it to the owl's leg.

"So, you said something about Saturday morning" Ginny said huskily unlashing slightly the robe's ties.

"Oh, yeah" Harry grinned and pulled her to the bedroom.

~*********************~********************~

The air in the apartment across the hall was filled with the savor of coffee and pancakes. This was what woke up Hermione for her biggest surprise. She sat up in bed rubbing her eyes to be sure she wasn't dreaming. Ron wasn't in bed that was the most amazing part of the whole magical morning. If he was she could decide that the good fairy godmother is making breakfast, so Hermione could get some more sleep on Saturday. But he had gotten up… what a mystery! Was he commanding the fairy godmother? A slight pierce of guilt hit her in the head. When had she had she become to think this low of Ron? Last time she was in love with him; what had happened?

She got up and walked sleepily to the kitchen. Ron was there frying pancakes. His robes and a poor apron were stained with eggs, flavor, milk, coffee and every other thing he had touched this morning. His hair was messy and he had jelly on the nose but Hermione had never found him more attractive. (I believe that here is the place of a little explanation. Hermione's brain had taken too much pressure the day before and that entire Malfoy story was blocked so she could save her sanity.) The pancakes were a bit burned out, there were flavor and dough all over the kitchen, the sink was a disaster, but Hermione was fascinated. She was probably going to clean twice as much as if she had done it, but this wasn't the point.

She leaned to the door frame and just watched him. Ron was too busy to notice her so she could fully enjoy the show. Pleasant warmth spilt in her stomach. Now she remembered why she had fallen in love with Ron. She didn't know and didn't care why he had decided to surprise her in that way but it was splendid. Whatever or whoever had made him, she would be grateful.

Hermione was standing there, her hair in wavy mess, her face relaxed and fresh as it hadn't been in quite a while. The loose shorts and tank top, she was wearing, were making her look so sexy and moreover to feel sexy…

"Had the good fairy godmother visited you?" she asked cheerfully.

"No, the Ghost of past weekend mornings" he laughed.

"Jeez" she chuckled, a little surprised how a sincere laugh was feeling "Have you drunk something?"

"No" he declared solemnly spreading his picking dish.

"You lied" she said in husky voice.

"Yeah, I did. The Ghost of past weekends mornings didn't visit me" he shook his head, pretending to be sad and ashamed "The Ghost of mad girlfriends did."

"Oh, and what did he say?" she walked to him in graceful and seductive gait.

"He said…" Ron paused, understanding where the things were going, and turned towards her "that I have been a naughty boy."

"Have you? Really?" she was very near now and pouted her lips.

"Have someone told you that you look hell of a sexy in this negligent sleep wear?" he mumbled with passion and pulled her by the waist.

"Have someone told you that you look hell of a sexy in apron?" she mocked a little.

"Would you like your coffee with cream or with milk, madam?" he asked playfully, pressing her to his body. Instead of answering Hermione kissed him passionately.

"Milk" she whispered and digger her fingers in his hair.

"You got it" he said and threw the picking dish. He kissed her deeply and tried to untie his apron.

"No, no… leave it on" Hermione stopped him.

"Leave your apron on" he sang seductively and pulled their lips together again.

She wrapped her legs around his hips and they moved in blind passionate dance towards the couch. The unstable construction of their bodies crashed on the poor couch, hands wondering on each other, never broking the kiss. They parted after a while, breathing heavily, gazes full of lust.

"Now, you can take it off" Hermione said and untied the apron "It's dirty"

"Umm…are you sure. Don't you like it dirty?" Ron mumbled kissing her neck.

"No, take it off" she repeated and he didn't wait much longer to get rid of the apron and the robes stained with all kinds of food.

The situation on the couch was getting hotter and hotter when through the open window flew a brown plumed owl and alighted on the table in front of them. The bird peeped loudly, realizing it had interrupted something. On its leg there was tied a letter with Ministry seal and a big flaming 'U' in front.

"Shooo" Ron raised tone spreading his hand to chase the imposed away.

"No, wait" Hermione stood on her elbows and took the letter "It's urgent."

She opened it and read it slowly. Her face was getting darker and darker. Their bodies were still braided together so Ron bended and asked in serious voice "What is it?"

"There's a poisonous pollution in one of DMS' wings. Yesterday Brian Gallaxy blew out a cauldron with some experimental potion. We knew it was dangerous, but we didn't suppose it is so serious. We all must be there in 20 minutes"

"You're not going, are you?" Ron wrinkled his forehead, caressing her bare stomach.

"I have to"

"But we were in the middle of…"

"I'm very sorry, Ron" she said and stood up, leaving him lying grim on the couch. "We'll finish this tonight" she smiled and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Yeah, right." he clenched his jaw and looked away.

"Please, don't be mad. The Ghost of mad boyfriends will visit me, you know?"

"Hmm…" he grinned and kissed her one last time "Take care."

~*******************~

The oven blew out some smoke and ashes. It was one of side effects of using an ancient wood furnace. The tiny house elf sneezed and whipped the ashes of its face. It was a pointed-eared, big-eyed creature with potato-shaped nose and shapeless frowzy pillowcase for cloths. It probably was female, but none could be certain, because of the sick expression and its greenish rough complexion. The house elf took the thin of croissants and started to spread carefully butter on them. There was a sharp peeping noise and a minute later another elf came with a pitcher of coffee and two cups on a tray. A third one brought various bowls with all kind of sugar and milk. The last one, the oldest by the way, ranged a silver salver and said to the elf who was spreading butter:

"Crewey, you're serving the coffee today."

"But I did yesterday!" objected Crewey, her face pale and a frightened look in her eyes.

"Do not contradict me" hissed the old elf "You know very well how important the Saturday morning is for the Mistress."

"Yes, but why me? Why it always has to be Crewey?" the poor creature cried out desperately, her eyes getting bigger and bluer.

"C'mon, Crewey, the Mistress hates when the coffee is late!" the superior didn't take more objections and put the salver in Crewey's trembling hands.

The tiny elf sniffed and headed the dining-room, her legs shaking. Saturday morning was the hardest, the Mistress wanted everything perfect and if it was not, the elves were always the ones to blame. The young Master had come home the previous evening and this was the first opportunity to the Mistress to have a meal with her son.

Right now she was sitting at the dinner table and waiting. The Mistress has always been an elegant woman with strong personality. Lately, since the Master was away she had showed all her character. Her pale blonde hair was straight and falling down her back. Her eyes, deep blue, were emitting confidence and cold. Her look changed only when she saw her son. When she had first come to the house (Crewey had only listened to this story) she was different, very warm and caring. But as years passed she had become a real lady, real Mrs. Malfoy.

The big dining room was all decorated in green velvet curtains. All the furniture was made of black polished wood and there were fancy Victorian objects everywhere. The windows were yet in French style, wall height letting the spring sun spreading its rays in the room. The style mélange was kind of trade-mark of Malfoy Manor. Lucius's grate-grandfather who built the Manor and whom the whole family owed their supreme status and wealth was very close to queen's attendants (the ones who were wizards or knew about magic). His wife was French aristocrat and brought the refined thread of France. The dining room was her best achievement.

Crewey never got used to the snobbism of room and yet when she entered it she frowned. The Mistress was waiting for her son. The elf trembling bowed low and waited for orders. Just then the door for the Master family opened and the young Master came in. The young Master was 20 years old and handsome, but always very cruel to house elves. He sat across the table and the Mistress gave him one of her rare warm smiles. This was going to be a family moment, so Crewey bended lower and waited. If she got lucky they wouldn't notice her and she would just serve them the coffee.

"Draco," began the Mistress "You're getting up late."

"I was tired, mother" the young Master answered "It has been a rough week."

"I understand." She said in calm voice "is there anything new about the business?"

"No, nothing important" Draco swallowed a little hard a looking around the table. His mother wouldn't be very happy if she knew he was investing in the Mudblood.

"Well. Is there anything new about you?" her eyes sparkled "Some new girl?"

"No, mother, I work way too much to have time for…"

"What about that Mary-Anne lady who you were dating last month?"

"Mother!" he exclaimed "I haven't told you about any girl!"

"Well, it was hard not to notice. The girl sent couple…" she hesitated "couple hundreds of owls."

"Merlyn" he hissed under his nose "I should stop giving them my real address." Yet it was quite embarrassing, moreover he didn't remember who exactly Mary-Anne was.

"I visited your father few days ago" Narcisa said.

"How's he?" Draco asked fast, happy to change the subject.

"He's fine, but we talked about you. We both think it's time for you to get engaged." The last words provoked such a silence that Crewey frowned. "You know, I'm growing old and your father is… away" continued the mother after a while "So it's time to take care of continuing the family. We, your father and I, have been thinking about some nice pureblood girls who are good matches."

Draco blinked blankly, stunned. He was too young to get married! Then he was going to be a real head of the Malfoy family. When was he supposed to live his own life?

"You know the tradition in pureblood families" his mother went on "Since age of 3; we have considered a fiancée for you. But we haven't spoken to her family about it since you went to Hogwarts."

"Mother, would you take it easy for a minute" he said slowly and clearly.

"Take what?"

"How are you imagining my wedding without me?" Draco asked ironically. "I would like so much to participate in choosing the bride for example" a sarcasm rising in his voice.

"Oh, me too, Draco. It's better that groom appraise the matches, too." Smiled Narcisa "Well, if you don't want to, it's not so important; you can leave you family decide. Your father did so."

"Mother, it was sarcasm!" sometimes he missed verbal fights with Granger, she always appreciated his wits.

"What do you mean it was sarcasm?" anger trembled in her voice. "How dare you to disrespect your mother?"

"What?!" Draco remained stunned. He was about to start a fight with his mother (which never ended well) when a house elf came to him.

"Excuse Ruby, Master" it said quietly. "This is a letter for you from the Ministry. Ruby thinks it's urgent, Sir." And the elf passed him a letter with bright red 'U'.

"Ok, Ruby, go away" snapped Draco and took the letter. His mother didn't say anything. After a minute or two Draco said "I'm afraid I should go to the Ministry. Some idiot blew up a cauldron with experimental poison. Some of my investments may be harmed, too."

"Very good. Go. But this conversation is not over." When he left the room, she added to herself 'He's so alike his father.'

Few steps down the hall Draco was happy about escaping the fight. He thought 'It should be Granger's department. It's not very clever to meet her again so soon. They'll be fine without me. Bugger, I'll call sick.'

~*************~****************~

In DMS, Hermione was making some potion which was supposed to neutral the poisonous steams. Someone had told her that investors were coming too. She looked to the door every five minutes and finally thought 'He's not going to come'. She wasn't sure was she relieved or disappointed.

~*************************~

On 1304 Swan-Alley, Luna opened her window to let in her owl. She was carrying Ginny's answer. Something was telling her that it wasn't what she expected. She unrolled the small piece of parchment, written with Ginny's fine hand.

_Dear Luna,_

_I'm afraid that I'm not able to come right now. Don't get it wrong, I'd love to help you, but Harry and I don't have much time to be together lately, so I'm planning to spend the day with him._

_See you at Tuesday_

_Ginny_

Luna's eyes filled with tears. Yesterday was like a dream, like bunch of ridicule hopes. What was that coldness today for?

"What's the letter about, sweetie?" Xeno asked his daughter carefully.

"Nothing" Luna said in dry voice and threw the letter in the fire.


	13. Surrender

A/N Hi everyone, here it's the 13th chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long, but it's longer than the others, hope you'd understand. Enjoy.

Surrender

Chapter 13

Fortunately the Sunday went on without any disasters. It was regular calm week-end day. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny even went to a picnic, enjoying the good weather. They felt like they were in Hogwarts again. In the evening they had dinner at Ron and Hermione's, but the night was cold and the peace of the good day had gone away. Harry fell asleep on the couch at 9 p.m. and the others ran silent. The three awake were lost in their fears of the next day when they had to come back to work.

Monday had come and past and all their fears seemed pointless. Hermione managed to get her first results about a Cruciatus counter-curse. It was amazing how the Malfoy-less work was more successful. Ginny did some interesting photos for Daily Prophet and avoided any Luna-related tasks. Ron was so filled up with work that he didn't even think of Lavender. His new secretary seemed to be Ellen's twin sister and he finally let go the hope for nice and hot girl working for him.

* * *

Xeno Lovegood was eager and anxious all day long. It had finally come. It was Tuesday, 10th of April! Today was the big party on occasion of the opening of Luna's shop. The preparations were almost done when he went to 1304, Swan-Alley. Luna had done almost everything by herself. The first floor of the house, where the shop was going to be, was decorated and few helpful assistants (from Quibbler's office) were rushing around doing the final arrangements. The party itself would take place in main room and in the big garden in the back. Shining glasses were flying down the stairs to set up in nice circles on one of the tables. Multi-colored veils were ting and wrapping themselves around the windows turning into queer draperies. An elegant bird was tweeting from its cage hanged on one of the beams. One thing seemed to be missing in the picture, Luna.

Xeno looked around carefully and after getting sure she wasn't in the kitchen either the garden, he climbed upstairs. The busy noise of arrangements couldn't be heard here. Xeno knocked on the bedroom door.

"Who is it?" he heard Luna's voice which sounded stifled.

"It's me, darling, may I come in?"

"Dad" she startled and nervous clattering filled the air "Wait a sec, I'm coming"

"Ok" her father said wrinkling his brows in surprise.

A minute later the door open and Luna appeared. Her waist long hair was stirred and falling on her back and shoulders. She was wearing a tank top and long white skirt. She seemed distracted and absolutely not ready to welcome guests.

"Hi" she greeted fast with apologizing crooked smile "Sorry about making you wait. Urm… what is going on?"

"Everything is ready, except for you" Xeno scolded her in strict way "People will come in one hour, you should get ready, Luna."

"Yeah, right." she mumbled and looked down "I just needed some time alone"

"Oh, honey, you will get your time later, tomorrow and the next day." He said softly "Now, you'll be the hostess, you should take care of everything. Of course, I'm here to help you, but nobody wants to see me, they want you."

"Of course" she blinked and ran a hand through her hair. 'Everybody needs me, except the one I need' she added to herself.

"Are you ok, Luna?"Xeno noticed just now her paleness and the fatigue in her eyes. She looked like she hadn't had any sleep last night.

"Yeah, just a bit nervous." She gripped a lock of hair between her fingers and forced smile appeared on her face.

"And you're not lying to me, are you?"

"Of course, I'm not, Dad! I need to get ready. Would you please check the guest list for me again?"

"Sure, sweetie. I'm waiting you downstairs." Xeno patted her fatherly on the shoulder and turned to go.

"Thanks" Luna said and leaned to the door frame. "I'll try to get through this evening" she whispered when he was far enough not to hear her.

~*****************~

On Tuesday, Ron and Harry came home earlier than usual. Thanks to Harry Ron didn't forget that Luna's shop opening was that night. If he had Hermione would be very angry with him (he had received the invitation few hours after Harry and Ginny while she was at work), because he would be late and would grumble all night long. But all this was just a pointless fear, God bless Harry.

"Honey, I'm home" Ron yelled when entered.

"Hi" her voice answered, but Hermione couldn't be seen anywhere around.

"Where are you, 'Mione?" Ron asked, leaving his brief case on the couch.

"We should get ready. The solemnity is starting in one hour."

"You're right and full of sophisticated words as always. But this still doesn't let me know where you are."

"Ugh" she snored a little "I'm in the bathroom, silly, fighting some make-up."

"Oh" he chuckled and headed the bathroom "So is the make-up tantamount to you?"

"Actually yes, the mascara is insistently trying to pull out my eye." They both laughed as one.

"You should train…"he stopped in the middle of the sentence.

"What?" she asked with smile.

Hermione was almost unrecognizable. Her bushy hair was set to an elegant French pleat. Two locks of perfect curls were falling freely around her face. She was wearing long light purple dress with thin shoulder-straps. It was dropping a hint at her forms, but wasn't slutty in any way. A long dark scarf was wrapped around her neck and falling down her back. The make-up was light; you could hardly tell that she was wearing any. There were just the lip-gloss and the mascara that could be seen. It wasn't that the regular make-up-less and negligent Hermione wasn't pretty, but this one was more than gorgeous.

"Ron, why are you staring at me?" she insisted this time serious, her forehead wrinkled "Do I have mascara on the cheek or something?"

"You look fabulous." He said slowly and quietly.

"Thanks" she blushed. Although Ron was her boyfriend, she wasn't used to be complimented.

"I'm the luckiest man in that Universe and the few others nearby."

"Now, I'm starting to think you're making fun of me." She looked suspicious.

"How I'm gonna look next to you?" Ron said his face as serious as it could be "People would think 'He must have a lot of money to get that girl'"

"Shut up" Hermione shook her head ironically "Or they would think 'There must be something wrong with her. She's probably a freak'. We'll be the freak and the fortuned in their eyes, right?" she smiled.

"Right." he smiled back.

"Now, quit staring and get ready. Meanwhile I should face my worst enemy."

"And who is that?" Ron raised his eyebrows.

"Heels" she hissed and took a shoe by the heal.

* * *

Harry set his tie in front of the mirror. You couldn't deny that he looked handsome and refined. The suit fitted him perfectly and the black cloak was giving a wizard line in his appearance. His hair was still a mess, but wasn't that tragic. He put on his glasses and judged 'ready'.

He went to the bedroom where Ginny was taking her time, but didn't see what he expected. Ginny was sitting on the bed and staring at her feet. She was beautiful in her floor length green dress ("to go with your eyes" she had said) with a slash reaching her mid-tight. It was bare-backed and her thick red hair was falling free to her waist. But now, Ginny was pale and gave Harry a sad gaze under her fridge which was falling on her eyes.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" he asked worried and kneeled in front of her.

"My stomach hurts, I think I'm gonna be sick" she answered low.

"Do you want to stay at home?" he rubbed her knee.

"No, I don't want to disappoint…"

"Luna will understand if you don't feel well."

"No, I took some potion and I hope I'll be ok in 10-15 minutes."

"Are you sure you wanna go?" he watched her deeply in the eyes.

"Yes, c'mon, Ron and Hermione are probably waiting for us." She stood up and headed the door.

Harry fallowed her. "You're beautiful." He said.

"Thanks" she tried to smile, but it didn't come out well. "Don't you think the dress is too bold?"

"No, it's perfect. After all, we're going to Lovegood party; nothing is too bold or freaky. I'm sure Luna will love it."

"Yeah" Ginny tried once more to look pleased, but her face just twisted in sad grimace.

* * *

1304, Swan-Alley didn't remember such a big loud event since the birth of Lalliusah Embousah more than 100 years ago. In fact all Swan-Alley didn't remember such an event. At first neighbors were pretty outraged that this new girl was about to break the peace and quiet on their street. Well, after receiving a polite invitation to the party and accepting it ('Just to keep on the good terms' as they said'), no one said anything, but kind words to the marvelous girl who was the fresh blood Swan-Alley needed.

Guest list was very varied and unusual, typical for Lovegood family. Despite Quibbler's reputation of queer unprofessional magazine, none had refused. Along with rich important persons there would be regular, even poor people. Along with critics and VIP dandies, there would be just friends and family to the hosts. The minister of the Magic, himself would honor the event with his presence, as well Mrs. Fig, the old powerless witch who looked after Harry in his childhood. Of course, the minister, Edwin Dullard, had absolutely no desire to attend this evening, but he had to prove he had nothing to do with massive extermination of Quibbler-copies a week ago. Xenophilius and his daughter would like very much to see Dullard's face once he came in. His primer reaction should be the one to give him out.

Exactly at 7 p.m. 1304 Swan-Alley got illuminated in blue light. The staff was ready to start operation 'Successful evening'. Luna and her father were in the entrée waiting for the first guest. They were both formal dressed and very representative. Luna looked very elegant and very, very nervous. She was wearing a blue dress in Chinese style and her hair was in long tress falling on her right shoulder, no radish earrings. She was stepping from foot to foot and biting her lip. She had never thought that these couple of minutes after the final arrangements and first guests could be so torturous. She was feeling like burning inside. Why was she doing this? Who needed this fancy thing? All night of polite smiling to this or that fop, small talks about the weather and some old wealthy man's grandchildren! No, this wasn't her realm. Xeno also looked pale, but calmer than his daughter.

"How are you feeling, Luna?" he asked eventually. The answer was obvious, but the silence was getting on both of their nerves.

"Like Jeanne D'Ark on the fire stake"

"You've been reading Muggle books again?"

"Sort of" she was still stepping from foot to foot.

"Oh, see, here comes our first guest." Xeno smiled, pointing some figures appearing 20 meters down the street.

"Finally, it was about time." Luna sighed and swallowed hard. Xeno did a gesture to the band on the little stage in the main room to begin playing.

The guests were Terry Boot, Cho Chang and few others of Luna's old housemates. They were chatting and smiling. After greeting them and giving them a tight hug, Luna relaxed a little.

"How are you, Loony?" Terry Boot said and Cho kicked him in the ankle. He blushed under Xeno's hard glare and added fast "We haven't seen you in ages, I've missed you."

"I was in France, I came back just a week ago" Luna started.

"Are we the first ones?" asked a short girl called Amy Octave and Luna nodded.

"I told you that we'll be too early" Cho Chang spoke.

"If we were waiting for Cho to get her time with the mirror, we'd be here… well around tomorrow morning." Terry grinned.

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you, guys." Luna smiled "Hope, we'll have time to chat later. The band is good, the food is fine. Enjoy."

The group went inside and left Luna and Xeno, expecting the others. Next was Hogwarts headmaster, Minerva McGonagall. She hadn't changed a lot since the last time Luna had seen her. Professor McGonagall seemed to be very pleased to meet her former student. After that, The Formers came. They were part of the journalistic pick in the wizard world. Colin Creevy was someone Luna was sincerely glad to see. He was one of the few people her year who were really nice to her. And he was still bringing a Muggle camera everywhere with him. But someone who almost made Luna cry from joy was Neville Longbottom. She had heard about his problems and she had never found time to owl him. Neville had wasted away. His once round face was now pale and sallow like he had been ill himself. He had even a grey lock in his hair. He seemed much older than he really was.

"How's your grandma?" Luna asked, forgotten about all the ethics.

"She's fine" he said and smiled sad "Actually she isn't, but I'm there for her almost all the time. So, if it depended on me she'd be more than fine." He tried sound like telling a joke, but the grief behind his words stood out.

"I'd be glad to help sometimes if you need." Luna said hugging him "Don't hesitate to owl me."

"You'll talk later, kids." Xeno stepped in and turned to Neville "Enjoy the music and the food, my boy. Luna will catch you in some minutes."

Talking with Neville made Luna think, she was dramatizing and shaking like jelly about some non-sense like a letter and Neville was leading a fight with his grandmother's death every day and he still found energy to talk about it and smile. She was such a weak coward. So, when she had to greet politely the next guest she wanted to spit in the face, she just thought about Neville. Moreover it wasn't any other, but Draco Malfoy, the very same! Her opening was a social event, so Mr. Malfoy- Junior couldn't miss it. He had to defend his status and maybe he would meet some people useful for his investing.

"Lovegood"

"Malfoy" they greeted dryly. "Welcome to my party" Luna said clearly.

"The pleasure is…" 'yours' he thought, but in loud said "all mine"

"Hope you'll enjoy the evening" she hissed through her teeth, but still big smile on her face.

"Lovegood, Mr. Lovegood" he nodded shortly and entered.

Finally, Luna saw the four people she was waiting for all evening. Her heart hopped and she felt her legs ran weak. It was Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Oh, Merlin, she was so beautiful! And she was so gripping Harry's forearm with both her hands, her head on his shoulder.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen!" Xeno called out loud, saving Luna from speaking first. "We're very happy to see you here tonight."

"We're happy to attend" Harry said, bright smile on his face. 'Has he always looked like a peacock?' ran through Luna's mind.

"I hope you'll have fun" Luna smiled too. "Neville Longbottom is here and Colin Creevy too. Your brother George will come, Ron, won't he?"

"I think he will." Ron nodded, gripping Hermione's hand.

"Very good" Luna indicated them the main room, doing her best not to show her emotions. "Enjoy, the food is good, the band is fun. We'll catch up later."

"Thank you" Harry spoke and they headed the room. In going Luna caught Ginny's gaze and froze. It was blank.

* * *

About half an hour later all the guests had already come and merry noise was filling the house and the garden. Everything was going perfectly and even Xeno seemed satisfied and calm. Luna and he were chatting politely with everyone and neither of them said a word about Crumple-horned Snorkacks. You cannot imagine the efforts they both were making for stopping themselves. Most of the people were talking about the food and how good the band was. Well, the band was a little too much for most of the attendants, but everybody agreed the food was great. Ron could confirm. He was sitting at the table, watching lovingly a piece of cheese. Harry and Ginny was next to him, both a little embarrassed by his attitude to the cheese. Hermione had gone looking for the bathroom, but still she hadn't come back.

"Can you believe it?" Ron spoke "Loony Lovegood is giving a quite normal and sane party."

"Don't call her Loony, Ron!" Ginny shouted immediately then blushed deep red.

"Yeah, I'm a bit surprised" Harry added "I've never expected her to be enthusiastic in trade."

"Wait a minute…" Ron frowned and narrowed his eyes, making Harry and Ginny raise their brows. "Isn't that Draco Hideous Malfoy?" He pointed a slender figure with blond stricken hair.

"What?" both his friend and his sister exclaimed turning as quick as they could to make sure Ron had not just had a drink or two more than he should.

"It really seems to be him" Ginny said at last.

"Why would Luna invite an old enemy?"Harry snored. Working as auror had changed him a lot. 'There's no such thing as ex-Deatheater' he always said.

"You can ask her now" Ron nodded to the blonde who had appeared behind Harry and Ginny's backs.

"Hi, guys. Do you have fun?" she smiled and put her right hand on Harry's shoulder and the left- on Ginny's. The Weasley girl tensed to her touch, her face as expressive as stone.

"Pretty much, Luna" Harry turned to her "But can you tell me what is Malfoy doing here?"

"Oh, I had to invite him. His family is still important factor in social circle, so I had to show respect and well… invite him. You can easily see he's as displeased as I am." The blonde bubbled.

"I hope he's having a bad time" Ron hissed.

"I bet he is." Luna chuckled, pointing Gaston Zabini wrapping an arm through Draco's shoulder. "The old Mr. Zabini can be very boring." She winced.

They chatted for quite a while. Luna sat next to Ginny and they tried hard not to look at each other. After 10 or 15 minutes Ron started to worry where Hermione was. Then slow song began and everyone parted in coupled on the dance floor. Ginny changed her expression for the first time since Luna had come. She grabbed Harry's hand and said:

"Let's dance!" her look rather begging than anything else.

"Gin, you know I can't dance." He shook his head negatively.

"Please, just this once." She whined.

"Oh, it's Henry Smith over there." Harry said pretending not to have heard her. "I'll go have a word with him." Then he stood up and headed some wizard in red robes.

"Don't even look at me, Ginevra" Ron mumbled fast "There's no power on earth, even you, which can make me dance."

"I haven't even thought of you, Ronald" his sister snored "The Giant Squid is better dancer than you."

"You wish." he grinned.

"C'mon, Luna" Ginny grabbed blonde's hand "let's go to your room to show me these…" she hesitated "French cards you told me about the other day."

"Err… ok" Luna said confused and both girls left Ron alone.

* * *

Hermione got confused few times before she found the toilet. Despite all, the place had some of Luna's style of weirdness and messiness that couldn't be countrified. She felt a little strange being so dressed up and everything. It was kind of obligating, if you looked elegant you should act this way. This was extremely hard for Hermione who especially since working in DMS had got used to negligee this sort of details. Sitting manly, legs opened, walking fast with her sneakers, talking short and clear without any pointless chatting, all that was a habit for her. So now she was feeling the fine dress and heels like rushing in her personal space.

Trying to go back to the table, she noticed a guy with spare, exhausted face, he looked ailing. She stared at him for a while and then discerned Neville Longbottom, who seemed very interested in some serviette, not paying any attention to anyone. Hermione remained stunned few more seconds before walking to him. Her old friend was practically unrecognizable. What had happened to him?

"Neville? Is that you?" she started hesitantly.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed, a spark in his eyes. "Merlyn, I haven't seen you in ages." He gave her a tight hug.

"My God, Neville, I barely knew you. What had happened to you?"

"Nothing, in fact" he said, making Hermione blush realizing how indelicate her question was.

"How are you? What are you doing now, after Hogwarts?" she changed the subject.

"Well, I'm fine" he answered, but she didn't seem to believe him. "I have a greenhouse; I'm still passionate in Herbology. What about you? How are you?"

"The heels are killing me" she leaned a little to him and grimaced.

"Me too" Neville smiled and after a small laugh pause added "You look spectacular by the way "

"Thanks. I'm working in DMS; I even have my own lab now. I'm doing some researches."

"It sound fantastic, though I have no idea what DMS is." He smiled.

"Department of Magical Science." She specified fast.

"Scientist, sounds like good profession for you, Hermione. And Harry and Ron? Are you still dating Ron?"

"Yes, we are even living together" she said and Neville's brows went up his forehead "Ginny and Harry, too, they live across the hall. Harry is auror, as he wanted to and Ron… is behind you."

"Oh, hi, Ron." Neville turned to greet him.

"Neville? Man, is that you?" Ron spoke amazed "You have melted away!"

"I…probably have" Neville forced to smile. "Glad to see you, Ron."

"Where have you been?" Ron scowled, getting his attention to Hermione.

"She was talking to me, Ron" Neville answered instead of her. "Don't get cranky."

"Nothing new, Neville, do not worry" Hermione mumbled.

"Anyway" Ron continued "Did you know Draco Malfoy was here?"

"What?" both of them said surprised. Hermione run pale and grabbed the edge of the table.

"I didn't know Luna's getting along with him." Neville shook his head.

"She's not. He's just some sort of important investor, so she had to."

"Malfoy and his bloody money, literally!" Hermione shouted.

"His bloody money, but he's paying your researches" Ron snored. "Didn't you know, Neville? Out sweet Hermione's an employee to Malfoy." He explained, because Neville's expression had got confused.

"I'm not his employee, Ron" the girl hissed, her teeth clinched. "I'm Ministry's employee!"

"Yeah, whatever, you can be Ministry's wife in some years!"

"How dear you! You know what my work means to me!" she was getting angrier and angrier.

"I know, certainly it means to you more than I do" Ron raised his voice, so few people nearby turned to them.

"Please, please, don't fight." Neville tried to calm them down.

"I'm not fighting with anyone, Neville" Hermione said calmly, but there were tears in her eyes. "I'm going out for some fresh air; we shouldn't ruin Luna's party."

She headed the garden, leaving Ron to glare after her, and Neville looking more confused than ever.

* * *

"French cards?" Luna said while they were climbing the stairs. "Couldn't you make out anything lamer?"

"If you had better idea why didn't you tell it?" Ginny cut her.

"Point for you." The other girls chuckled as she opened the bedroom's door. "So what were we going to do here?" she asked but instead of answering Ginny kissed her deeply, pressing her body to the door.

"French things." The redhead said and continued kissing her.

"No, Ginny we can't. There are people downstairs who are my guests" Luna tried to object, but Ginny's lips on her neck were distracting her. "I'm the hostess to this party and I should be there, being nice and hospitable…"

"You can be nice and hospitable to me…" the other girl whispered to her ear, running her hands down Luna's waist and hips.

"My father's downstairs, I can't… do this…" her mind was getting blur again. There was no way for blonde to win this fight.

"My brother and my boyfriend are downstairs, too" she said untying the belt that was keeping Luna's dress together. "So, we both don't want to get caught. Mufliato" some sparks ran out Ginny's wand.

"I thought you didn't want to…"

"I obviously want, do you?" Ginny kissed her softly on the lips and stared in her eyes. After a minute Luna kissed back and said:

"Game, set and match for you. I surrender." And she unzipped Ginny's dress.

* * *

Draco Malfoy felt like third wheel on this party. Or rather fifty-third. The official small talks he was obligated to carry on, were more than annoying and boring. An hour after he had come, he had escaped Gaston Zabini and had secluded in the corner of the room with a glass of fine wine. No, Draco wasn't that type of person who got drunk on social events just to cheer themselves up, but to pretend interested in wine reduces people's interest to you. He tried to hide his reluctance of attending Luna Lovegood's party, but without much success.

Suddenly a dark-haired, green-eyed man with scar on the forehead caught his attention. Harry Scarry Potter, how pleasant to see an old acquaintance! Of course, the little blood traitor was hanged on his arm. The Weasel girl seemed paler and more indifferent than ever, like soulless. She was beautiful though, but the dead-doll look was disgusting him. It was reminding him of pureblood pet daughters who probably would be his candidate- wives. Fortunately, they didn't notice Draco, 'God bless the corner'. Few steps behind them were Potter's perennial protégé, Weasel and some girl who were looking in the opposite direction. Where had Weasel left Granger? Had they broken… Sweet Merciful Merlin! _This_ was Granger! In this moment Draco was more than grateful that he was sit, because otherwise he'd fall. The girl certainly was Granger, but she didn't _look_ like Granger. The French pleat and the dress and the scarf and… all that were making her look unrecognizable. She walked elegantly and was tightly squeezing Weasley's forearm. 'Why do I care how is Granger looking?' Draco thought 'This is ridiculous.' And he turned to his wine again. Just to notice, Weasel looked absurd next to her and he probably knew it, because his face was dark with jealous to everyone who looked his girlfriend.

Sometime later, Malfoy decided to go for a walk in the garden. He had almost ripped Granger out of his mind. The evening was cold and the garden seemed desert. The few lanterns were lightening the grass in funny way. Draco sat on the furthest table from the door. He didn't like the noise and bubbling coming from the house. He watched the stars. How weird, they were the same everywhere. He liked the sky; it was unknown territory, far from all formalities of the day. A heel rapping returned him to the reality. It was Granger. She had stormed into the garden, whipping her eyes. Was she crying?

"What are you doing here?" came out his mouth before get to his brain.

"Malfoy…" she startled; her voice shaking "It's none of your business. Moreover that question is more suitable for you."

"Well, I honestly don't know." He said taking a sip from his wine.

"I bet it's because you're always a good company" she declared sarcastically. Obviously, she had got back her confidence.

"Very funny" he stood up, leaving the empty glass on the table. "And who you're here as? As Mr. Weasley's pet girl? Or rather The-Boy-Who-Lived' s best friend's girlfriend?"

"Shut up" she shouted "I'm here as Luna's friend. I don't get invitations because of my money."

"Too bad for you. You don't have and will never have enough money to buy and invitation to big fancy parties, at least not with Weasley."

"Let me correct myself. I don't get invitations _only_ because of my money." She said and cocked her head.

Draco's face turned green and then he hissed "But you like my money to pay for your bullshits, huh?"

"Bullshits or not, you're the one who choose what to pay for" a bitter smile on her lips.

"Are you challenging my investor qualities, Granger?" he stepped near her.

"I surely am." She raised her brows and arched her back provocatively.

"I just want to tell you, Granger, that if I'm a poor investor, you're twice poorer '_scientist'_" he mocked the last word.

She growled angrily and then kissed him passionately.

"What are you doing?!" he shouted after braking the kiss.

"I surrender, Malfoy." She said low "I'm letting you win the verbal fight. Write it down for the record, it won't happen again."

"Your boyfriend's inside." His lips curved in nasty arrogant smile.

"Well, firstly we're not going back there. Secondly, you don't want to be seen with a Mudblood, do you, Malfoy?"

"Point for you. Let's go to my place" he kissed her tightly and Side-Along Disapparated them.


End file.
